Finding You
by Night Elric
Summary: After a night filled with passion Ciel is murdered and Sebastian is left searching for his soul. 123 years later he finally finds him. Or has he? Ciels memories of the past are gone but he's plagued by strange dreams. On top of that he's drawn to a red eyed stranger. Will love bring back his memories? Will Sebastian love the new Ciel like the old? Or will he be forever heartbroken?
1. In My Arms

This story is based off an Rp that i am doing with HolliKat and I would like to thank my best friend xanimegirl103x for prof-reading and editing this for me :D I love you guys!

Warnings: Yaoi, Character death, Language, Alois.

Disclaimer: I don not own nor do I claim to own it... but I do own Keir he's mine!

* * *

><p>Finding You<p>

-Prologue-

In My Arms (Dead by April)

-Then (1889)-

Sebastian lay next to Ciel, as per his master's request, and was looking deeply into the boy's mismatched blue and purple eyes. Earlier, Ciel had called him out about him spacing out while working. Not being able to lie to his master he told him exactly why. That it is was Ciel himself that was distracting him.

Ciel starred back at those wine red eyes. Did Sebastian truly just say that? He blushed faintly, getting slightly lost in the intensity of the look Sebastian was giving him. The boy watched Sebastian move closer to him. He didn't resist nor did he pull away when Sebastian's lips touched his softly, instead he pressed his back to the demons. Sebastian smiled and kissed the boy deeper. "I love you." he whispered softly against Ciel's lips. The butler didn't expect the boy to return the words and wasn't surprised when Ciel stayed quiet. Sebastian didn't allow himself to feel hurt by the silence and just kissed the boy again pressing his body against the boy's smaller one. He knew Ciel just couldn't say those to him yet but he knew Ciel loved him just as much as he loved him so he didn't need to hear the words from him.

Sebastian showed him how much he loved him. He was slow and gentle with him. His hands ran over Ciel's smooth, flawless skin lightly, lovingly making Ciel shiver and moaned faintly wanting, longing for more of the touch, more of Sebastian. He ordered Sebastian for more and like always Sebastian fallowed the order making him a withering mess of loud moans and half screams until both of them came calling each others name panting.

-2 Days Later-

"S-Seb…ast…ian…"

He had barely heard the breathless voice but what he did hear was the very clear pain evident in the voice. Sebastian ran as quickly as he could towards his master. But he was far too late. Ciel had whispered his name with his last breath. Now he lay dead in the cold unforgiving streets of London.

Sebastian held Ciel's body to his feeling guilty for not being able to save his love. He only had one sliver of hope he had of getting Ciel back. The contract. It was still intact meaning Ciel's soul was still out there. He just had to search for it, for him.

"I'll find you. I will search for you my love. Scour this earth for you until my dying day." he whispered placing a light kiss on Ciel's head. "I swear it."

* * *

><p>-Chapter One-<p>

Somewhere (Within Temptation)

-Now (2012)-

Ciel always had the same dream. The same dream every night for as long as he could remember. It was always about the same man wearing the same black tail coat and that same sinful smirk. He had this raven black hair that looked soft, smooth. He half wished he could run his hands through it to see if it really was soft. And his eyes. They were an odd red color, like wine or scarlet. He always said the same three words before he would wake up.

"Stuck in a contract to a boy who is long dead… You can't even feel him yet you continue to search for him."

Sebastian sighed lifting his head from the table when his younger brother spoke. "Why do you insist on reminding me that he is gone, Keir? Why? You know it upsets me." he said his voice sounding tired. Keir sat down a plate of food in front of the older demon. "I know. But you look for him at all hours of the day, not resting or eating much and it has made you sick. You will know when he has come back." he said as he sat down with his own plate.

"That's the thing! I can feel that he is back.. That he is near. I can't rest until I find him." Sebastian said looking at the younger demon his red eyes pleading for him to understand him. Keir sighed looking away from him and to the clock for a moment to check the time before looking back to Sebastian. "I understand… I do. Just… please eat before you go out. You haven't eaten anything in a while and you look paler than normal." he said to him and smiled faintly when Sebastian nodded agreeing to the terms and began eating the soul bounded food**. "And can you please come home early… Midnight at least. We both need to get some rest for school." Keir continued talking before eating as well.

Sebastian sighed softly before pushing the chair back away from the table and getting up leaving half of his food still on the plate. "No promises… But I'll do what I can." He said before going to the door grabbing his black suit coat. He frowned looking at before slipping it on and walking out the door. Times had changed and so did what was accepted attire. Meaning gone was his beloved tail coat; the one that Ciel personally gifted him when he began to serve the boy, still hung proud as ever in his closet, and in was the black suit he now wore. He sighed and looked around not exactly sure where he was going. Hell he never knew where he was going he just fallowed the burn he felt on his left hand and tug on his heart. So he walked, always searching, never stopping.

The contract flared up in heat and he looked around trying to figure out why feeling something pull him towards a store that was near by. He wasn't paying attention and ran into someone. He looked down hear a voice he thought he might never hear again saying "Excuse me."

Ciel sighed thinking of his dream from last night. It bothered him greatly that he couldn't place the familiar man from anything. He sighed again shaking his head and tied his eye patch on before pushing his chair away from his desk. The fist day of a new school year was tomorrow and he had to get some things before going. He grabbed the supply list and his wallet before walking downstairs to the kitchen seeing his uncle and guardian drinking his usual green tea. "Hey, Uncle Tanaka. I'm going out to the store to get stuff for school. I have my phone if you need me." he said only receiving a 'ho, ho, ho.' in return.

He walked down the street from his apartment that his lived in and towards the store. He checked his pockets again making sure he had the list and his wallet as his mind wondered back to his dream.

'Yes, my Lord.' played over and over in his mind, said by the same butler dressed in black with those red wine eyes. The dream and the strange but familiar man in them was all he could think about… and sweets. He had a terrible sweet tooth. Ciel walked with his head down not wanting to see people stare at for his eye patch. He knew the rout to the store well enough he didn't need to look up.

He kept walking going inside of the store, his head still down causing him to accidentally run into a man wearing an all black suit. He kept his head down as he mumbled a soft "Excuse me." to the man.

* * *

><p>-** In this demons can not get a soul while still in a contract. So there is demon food which is just human food that has a soul bound to it. Which is why Keir is there. To get and bind a soul to the food for Sebastian to eat so he doesn't get sick. If you have questions about this or anything else just leave a review or message me :D<p>

Review please and tell me how I did please


	2. A Thousand Years

I AM SORRY!SO SORRY! I didn't mean for this to take so long. Real life decided to get in the way and all hell broke loose at my house so... yeah i'm sorry.

In hopes that you will forgive me I actually cut this chapter short so i could get it out quicker.

I hope you like it and i'll try to get Chapter 3 out soon!

* * *

><p>-Chapter two-<p>

A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)

-Then (1889 - 2 weeks after Ciel's funeral)-

Even with the master gone the manor kept running. Meyrin did her chores like normal, doing her best not to break anything so that Sebastian would be left alone. She cried every morning when she put on the glasses that Ciel gave her, reminding her of the first gift she gotten when she started to serve him.

Finny took better care of the garden, especially the white roses that Ciel had been fond of. He cried whenever he looked at them. Bard improved on his cooking, fallowing every recipe to the T, even making Ciel's favorite sweets when he felt he could do them correctly. He had to tell himself that he was a man and should not cry while he was making them.

Tanaka drank his tea as normal, though he did not make a sound and just watched the others sadly. He did not cry but he missed his master dearly having thought of the boy as family, as his grandson or as his nephew.

They all missed Ciel but none of them missed him as much as Sebastian did. He had not left the boys room since the day after his funeral, nor did he want to leave the boys room. He missed Ciel far too much to deal with the other for any amount of time and spoke little to them. He did not even leave to go see his kitten that stayed in the gardens.

The sun was just setting when someone knocked on the door to Ciel's room. Sebastian sighed lightly before getting up form the bed going to the door. The person on the other side was defiantly not someone he was expecting. He blinked starring at the ink black haired boy. "K-Keir? W-what are you doing here?" he asked. Said boy smiled at the elder lightly.

"I came here to take care of my brother. Wow. You look like the dead walking." Keir said looking him over quickly before grabbing his arm and pulling him from the room walking downstairs towards the kitchen.

"But why?" Sebastian asked letting the younger demon pull him along, still confused as to why his brother was at the mansion.

"Because you need me. And don't try to say that you don't." Keir replied as the got to the kitchen pushing Sebastian down into a chair. Bard looked at the boy questioningly then to Sebastian.

"Who's he?" he asked turning back to what he was cooking.

"He's my brother." Sebastian said still looking at Keir frowning slightly.

"Ah… so why is Little Michaelis here?" Bard asked looking at the youngest in the room.

"To make sure Sebastian eats. That almost done?" Keir answered looking at the food the chief was making.

"Yes. Why?" Bard said taking the food off on the stove so it would not burn and started making plates for the others including Sebastian and Keir. Keir nodded grabbing Sebastian's plate as he pulled out a small vile of what looked like swirling blue gas. He spoke words in a language only Sebastian understood as he poured the contents of the vile over the food before pushing it to his brother. "Eat." Sebastian looked at the now soul bound food then to his brother and smiled lightly for the first time since before Ciel died.

-Now (2012)-

"Excuse me." Ciel mumbled keeping his head down.

Sebastian shrugged off that the voice sounded like Ciel's and smiled fakely. "No it is alright. I wasn't paying attention it's my fault." he said and gasped faintly when the contract flared, burning hotter. He looked down again at the boy, gasping again when he felt a tug on his heat. "I um… I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." he said wishing the boy would look up so he could see his face.

Ciel was confused that the well-dressed man, from what he could tell from the man's nicely shined shoes, was talking to him. He looked up, almost shyly, at this Sebastian. He gasped quietly. He looked like the man from his dreams! Pale skin, red eyes, and wearing black. "Um… Ciel Phantomhive." He sail introducing himself to the man.

'There you are My Lord.' Sebastian thought to him self as he smiled at the boy that he loved. "Well it is very nice to meet you m… Ciel~." He said stopping himself from say my lord and purred the boys name slightly. 'I finally found you.' He thought fighting off a grin.

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too, Mr. Sebastian." Ciel said mumbling, slightly confused by the purr but also intrigued by it. This man, this Sebastian, looked so similar to the one in his dreams. His skin was a bit paler than the one in his dream, but his hair was the same raven black color, his eyes were the same odd red, and he was wearing all black just like the dream man, he was just missing the tailcoat.

Sebastian smiled more, glad the boy was talking to him and hadn't just walked away after saying 'excuse me' to him, and looked at the store for a moment before looking back at Ciel. "I don't want to seem like a pervert or something. But my brother does all of the shopping so I don't really know my way around the store. So I was wondering if maybe you would help me get the things that I need?" he asked. It wasn't really a lie, Keir did do all the shopping and he didn't know his way around but he didn't need to help. He just needed to be near Ciel. "Plus you look about his age so you probably know what he needs for school."

Ciel rubbed the back of his neck slightly before nodding slowly. "Yeah sure." he said agreeing. He felt close to Sebastian, like there was a string, or some sort of gravitational pull that was pulling him closer to the older male. And you can't fight gravity. "I have a list of supplies here. It s should be all that we need for school." he said pulling out the list from his pocket as he grabbed a basket and started walking to the first thing he need on the closest isle. "So Mr. Sebastian what do you do?" he asked looking back at him.

Sebastian had grabbed his own basket and fallowed where the boy went. He was happier than he thought was possible. Seeing Ciel, knowing he was alive, well and was right in front of him... it made his heart beat faster. "Hm? Oh I teach algebra and music at the high school near here." he said. He heard Ciel give a small hum as he watched the boy look around. "Oh well if it is honors algebra and normal music, I might have you as a teacher." Ciel said as he grabbed what he need for himself and Sebastian's brother putting them into their baskets.

Sebastian smiled. "Well then, I am glad that I teach them. I look forward to having you in my classes." he said as he grabbed himself a big notebook preferring hand written notes over ones from the computer. Less likely to lose them. He placed it into the basket fallowing Ciel. "You will probably meet my brother as well. He is taking honors classes too. And please call me Sebastian."

Ciel looked over the list as Sebastian talked smiling fondly at Tanaka's old handwriting. He looked at Sebastian and shrugged lightly. "But you might be my teacher. I don't want to show disrespect." he said grabbing a few more things as the walked by then. He walked down to the bakery and starred in awe at all the cakes.

"But we are not at school. So, please call me Sebastian." Sebastian said smiling light and looked at where they stopped. 'Still love sweets I see.' he thought to himself and smiled at Ciel. "You like sweets?" he asked aloud even though he knew the answer.

Ciel nodded looking up at him smiling lightly. "Alright then, Sebastian." he said and looked back at the bakery. "Yes. I have a rather big sweet tooth. Alois, you will meet him sometime, always teases me about it, and Lizzy says I'll get fat. I'm not though."

Sebastian smiled lightly. "I cook a lot. Mostly sweets, my brother basically demands that I make them for him since I'm gone all the time searching for someone." he said smiling down at the boy. 'Searching for you my love.' he thought to himself

Ciel nodded. "Uncle Tanaka somehow cooks everything. I never see how he does. And if my Aunt Red comes over she always brings me sweets." Ciel explained. "You're looking for someone? If you've been gone from your brother a lot they must be very important."

Sebastian nodded smiling lightly. "They are very important to me. And that is very nice of your Aunt to do that for you." he said and hummed softly. "You know if you want I can make you a cake." he said to him smiling.

"I suppose so. She is obsessed with the color red though." Ciel said and looked up at Sebastian at the offer. "And why would you make me a cake? You might try to kill me by poisoning the cake with something." he said, only teasing him knowing Sebastian wasn't that kind of person, and smirked at him slightly.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and smiled at him. "I wouldn't do that to you. But if you doubt me you could always watch me make It." he suggested, half hoping that the boy would take the offer. He wanted, no scratch that, he **needed** to be around him. If only for a few hours to make sure he wasn't dreaming... or going insane, which was possible. He just wanted the boy to be near him.

Ciel laughed lightly and gave Sebastian a small smile. "Oh I don't doubt you. The school wouldn't allow anyone with a record work there." he said and looked back at the cakes wantonly. He heard Sebastian shift closer to him but he didn't mind it, he felt comfortable around the older man.

"Then allow me to at least buy a slice for you. Though my offer will still stand in place should you change you mind latter on." Sebastian said as he stepped towards the counter only stopping when he felt something/someone tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the blue haired boy questioningly.

"Don't spend your money on me." Ciel spoke before turning around heading to a new isle so he wouldn't give into temptation and let Sebastian buy him the cake. "Now lets see what Uncle Tanaka needs." he mumbled to himself going over the list again as he walked, not even bothering to look over his shoulder to see if Sebastian fallowed him knowing that he would.

Ciel hummed and looked around, grabbing whatever he or his uncle needed. His eye tingled from the birthmark, making him reach up and rub at it with the back of his hand. He gasped slightly as pain flared up in his eye. He clutched his head in his hands groaning in pain and biting his lip.

Sebastian blinked looking at him and moved closer to him putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "Are you alright my lord?" he asked not caring that he had slipped up. Ciel looked up at him. "Sebastian." he said in a voice that wasn't his own. He shook his head, back to his normal self, and rubbed his temples. "Woah."

* * *

><p>You know that button right under here?<p>

Click it and leave a little review to show me that you forgive me.


	3. A Thousand Years Part II

HEY! I bet you didn't expect me to post this quick huh? Don't worry neither did I.

This is un-betad and scarcely edited. I just finished typing it up and it is almost 3 in the morning... Fuck I need to sleep.

You know the whole chapter (part I and part II) took 14 pages in my notebook? I'm proud of my self!

So anyways this is the second half of Chapter 2! enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Chapter two Part II-<p>

A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)

-Previously-

Ciel hummed and looked around, grabbing whatever he or his uncle needed. His eye tingled from the birthmark, making him reach up and rub at it with the back of his hand. He gasped slightly as pain flared up in his eye. He clutched his head in his hands groaning in pain and biting his lip.

Sebastian blinked looking at him and moved closer to him putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright my lord?" he asked not caring that he had slipped up. Ciel looked up at him. "Sebastian." he said in a voice that wasn't his own. He shook his head, back to his normal self, and rubbed his temples. "Woah."

-Now-

Sebastian looked at him worriedly, but his mind was racing. 'He's still there! He's still the old Ciel! Somewhere deep down he is still Ciel that I fell in love with.' he thought to himself, trying to not grin as he rubbed the boys back lightly. "Are you alright?" he asked again honesty worried about him.

Ciel looked up at the raven haired male confused by what handed happened and nodded slowly. "It was like I blacked out for a moment." he said raising his hand to his covered eye. "It was odd... " he said mostly to himself.

Sebastian frowned slightly. "Maybe you should go home and rest. " he suggested, despite him wanting to spend more time with Ciel, as he kept rubbing the boys back softly and comfortably.

Ciel leaned into the touch sighing and nodded. "Yeah I guess that would be for the best. Let me get what is left on the list then I'll go home." he said looking up at him. He frowned slightly as Sebastian shook his head at him. "No, you go up to front and rest for a bit. I will get what is left on your list. " Sebastian said to him. Ciel sighed hearing finality in his voice. "Okay. Thank you." he said as he dug in his pocket for his money, handling it, the list, and the basket overtime to Sebastian. He watched as the older male walked off before going to the front of the store and sat on one of the benches, rubbing at his temples.

Sebastian walked through the aisles looking for everything on Ciel's list and for what he believed he and Keir needed at the house. He was worried about Ciel. What happened could only mean that the old Ciel, his Ciel, was still there somewhere deep down inside of this Ciel. He smiled at the thought as he picked up what was needed.

Ciel closed his eyes for a while, thinking about Sebastian and the man from his dreams. The two looked so alike. It was slightly scary. Though what scared him more was how he felt like he was connected to the man somehow... How he wanted to always be by him even though they had only just met. He sighed shaking his head to clear the thoughts out of his head

Sebastian found everything before he went to the front to pay. He saw Ciel sitting on a bench not far from the registers. He smiled watching him before walking over to him with their thing after paying. He put his hand on Ciel shoulder to gain his attention. "Are you feeling better?" he asked him as he sat the bags of stuff beside the bench.

Ciel looked up with a small noise. "Hmm? Oh yeah, a little. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Thank you for all the help, Sebastian." he said to him and reached for his bag only to see Sebastian grab half of them.

"I'll help you take these home. I want to make sure that you get home safely." Sebastian said to him smiling lightly. Ciel sighed softly and nodded. "Alright. You can come up too. I'm sure Uncle Tanaka would probably like to thank you for all to have done to help. I'll make some tea too." Ciel said and reached for the rest of the bags.

Ciel walked out of the store and down the street, leading his future teacher to his apartment building. He walked up to the one he lived in, unlocking the door and letting himself and Sebastian inside. "Uncle Tanaka, I'm home! And I brought a guest." he called out hearing a 'Ho Ho Ho' from their small library/office.

Sebastian followed Ciel inside, leaving his bags by the door so they wouldn't be in the way. He walked into the kitchen after Ciel watching him put a pot water on the stove for the tea as he put Ciel's bags on the counter.

Ciel started sorting and putting up the groceries. Tanaka walked into the kitchen in his rare normal human form. "Welcome home Ciel." he said to his nephew smiling before turning to Sebastian. "Hello I'm Tanaka. It's nice to meet you." he greeted with a small bow before turning back to his chibi form.

Sebastian smiled seeing Tanaka, having missed the old man. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis. It's nice to meet you too." he said before taking a seat at the small table watching the two. "How long have to and your brother lived in London?" Ciel asked as he got three cups for them. Sebastian hummed softly. "We moved here about four months ago. Just as the last school year ended. Keir will be a sophomore like you." he said looking at him.

"Maybe I'll have some classes with him." Ciel said smiling over at Sebastian before looking at his phone. "I wonder if Finny will have any classes with me this year. Meyrin too. Have you met them?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm afraid not." he said and sighed softly. "To be honest I don't really talk to people. You are the first person I have actually talked to for any amount of time besides my brother." he admitted shrugging slightly. He felt people got in the way of him looking for Ciel, so he simply ignored them and kept walking

Ciel tsked at the older male and shook his head. "You hermit." he said as he grabbed a couple of cookies, putting them on a plate and walked over to the table to sit by Sebastian waiting for the tea.

Sebastian laughed lightly at the teasing tone in Ciel's voice. "Not really. I leave the house every night to search. Keir worries about me all the time since I'm out so late. I don't spend much time with him anymore." he said sighing softly as he remember that Keir asked to be home earlier tonight.

Ciel shook his head again and watched as his uncle poured the tea into the cups. "You spend more time with you brother. And you shouldn't stay out so late. So that you don't worry him so much." he said taking the cup that he uncle offered him and looked at Sebastian.

"I know that. But I can't stop searching. And he understands that." Sebastian replied back wishing he could just tell Ciel that us was him he was looking for. That he was the one that was so important to him. But he knew he couldn't. Not then, not there.

Ciel hummed softly listening to him speak. "She must be a wonderful woman the ." he said nibbling on one of the cookies. "Did she leave for college and not tell you? Or her parents didn't approve if you and moved? Or something like that. Lizzy and Finny make watch those horrible and annoying chick flicks."

Sebastian chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Him not her." he corrected him. "And no nothing like that happened. He didn't want to go to college, not that he wasn't smart enough or didn't have the money... He just hated studying. And his parents had passed away before I met him. So none of that happened. He was taken from me. But I think I am close to finding him. I know he is here in London. I know it." he said to him smiling softly.

Ciel nodded slightly. "I lost my parents too." he whispered softly, half to himself. "I'm sorry about all of these questions. They must be painful for you. So I'm sorry." he said and looked up at Sebastian then at the cup in front of him. "You haven't touched your tea."

Sebastian looked at the cup. "Oh sorry. Guess I didn't realize it was there." he said picking it up and tanking a small drink from it. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. And it's fine really. Keir says I need to talk about it more. That way it's not so built up." he said and sighed softly sipping his tea.

Ciel copped his tea. "I want to help you find this person. It's it is alright with to of course." he said softly. "Your brother is right though. You need to talk about it. If you want I'll always be here to listen to you, Sebastian." he said smiling softly at the raven haired male.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel. 'You want to help look for yourself? Look in the mirror love and you'll see' he thought to himself. "Thank you Ciel. I appreciate that and yes I'll like you to help. But when you meet my brother, please don't tell him he is right. I will never hear the end of it." he said chuckling softly.

"I'll do what I can to help." Ciel's said humming and smiled slightly, "And if your brother is in my clad I surely won't mention it." he said with a nod. He looked over to a smiling Tanaka who looked like he knew more than he should.

Sebastian smiled at the bit. "Thank you." he said and slopes at the clock sighing at the time. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. It's late and Keir wants me home earlier tonight." he said as he pushed his chair back slightly and got up.

Ciel nodded and got up. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully. And I'll try to befriend Keir as well he said standing up as well starring up at his future teacher smiling slightly.

"That would be great. Thank you. Oh! I hope the pain in your eyes goes away soon." Sebastian said looking down at Ciel as they walk towards the door and towards his stuff. He stopped in front of Tanaka and smiled. "Thank you." he whispered quietly to him knowing the old man would understand.

Tanaka nodded. "Ho Ho Ho." he mumbled in reply. Ciel sighed softly. "It's a weird birthmark, not gonna go away. But I'll see you tomorrow, Sebastian. Be careful walking home." he said to him.

Sebastian nodded to the boy. "Good night Ciel. Tanaka he said before leaving down the hallway and out of the apartment building. He walked back home smiling to himself happy to have finally found Ciel.

Ciel shut the door once Sebastian was gone. He sighed and brought his hand to his eye as it tingled. He sighed again and shook his head going to the kitchen to clean up before getting ready for bed. Tanaka returned to his normal self ruffling Ciel's hair affectionately, wishing him a good night and telling him that he loved his nephew. Ciel returned the word before allowing himself to get lost in thoughts of Sebastian, the dream guy, and his marked eye.

Keir was more than a little surprised to see Sebastian walk through the front door. He paused his game and looked at the clock. "It's ten." he said frowning slightly and walked to the kitchen watching as the elder demon put away what he had bought at the store.

"Yes I know. You wanted me home earlier did you now?" Sebastian asked looking at his younger brother giving him a rare happy smile.

Keir blinked at the smile. "Okay. Spill. What happened? I haven't seen that smile in a long time." he said taking a seat at the table looking up at Sebastian waiting for him to speak.

Sebastian grinned and sat down telling Keir everything. They talked for hours, until the clock said midnight. He sighed looking up at the clock hearing it ding. "We need to sleep." he said and yawned finally feeling how not sleeping much actually affected him.

Keir smiled and nodded standing up. "You need to sleep." he corrected. "I happy you found him Sebastian. Good night. Love you brother." he said before going up to his room to sleep.

Sebastian smiled looking up at the ceiling. "I love you too brother."

* * *

><p>So do you love me now?<p>

If you do click that little beautiful review button that is bellow here... and if not... well click it anyways and tell me why.

But either way I love you! See you in Chapter three... how ever long that will be.


	4. Hymm For The Missing

Im SO SO SORRY! I have been so busy its insane. I've got a new job and I haven't had very many days off. And I've been working over a month so you can imagine how little time I have. Though that is still no excuse for leaving this to sit for so long. So I've been busting my but to get this out for the passed few days. I am now exhausted both mentally and physically.

Now originally this was supposed to be much much longer. But I got to thinking and cut it off where I did because... It just fit better with how I want it to go. As for Chapter four I haven't got anything written for it. Just have some ideas as of now. But I promise to get it out as soon as I can.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>-Chapter three-<p>

Hymm for the Missing (RED)

-Then (1890 - one year after Ciel's death)

A year passed by slowly, and they lost so much in that time. Tanaka passed away in his sleep in late spring. They lost the mansion during the summer when a man with a bigger wallet than they could handle came at them. After moving to the townhouse in London jobs were hard to find and when they did find them they paid far too low. But they got by on very little and a lot of hoping.

The only thing that got Sebastian by was the dreams he had every night about Ciel. At times they felt so real to the demon that it was like he never was gone. But then he would wake up to find that it was just a dream. Sometimes he would cry and others he would just lay there trying to relive the dream until he had to leave. He wished he could just sleep until he had Ciel back in his arms again. But he knew that wasn't possible.

In winter is when the dreams became more real...

"_Sebastian..."_

A barely there whisper to be gone unnoticed to those who did know to listen. During the early hours of the day, in the moments between sleep and awake, Sebastian would hear his name be said in Ciel's voice. He could feel the warmth of his lithe body next to his on the bed. He could feel his breath on his ear and neck as he spoke. But in the next moment when he woke he would reach beside him and find himself alone once more.

It was torture. It was a gift. He hated it. He wouldn't give it up.

Sebastian sighed softly and laid back down in the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"_Don't leave me... I want back the way it was before... Sebastian."_

The words repeated in his head over and over. He covered his face with his hands feeling his eyes sting with tears. This day marked the one year anniversary of Ciel's death. A full year without his love, his mate. He took deep breaths to keep the tears back and to calm himself down. He was stronger than this. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

There was a knock on the door. 'Too hard to be Mayrin, to soft to be Finny or Bard... Keir.' Sebastian thought to himself as he took a few more breaths before sitting up. "Come in." he said looking at the door.

Keir opened the door and smiled softly at his older brother as he walked into the room. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

Sebastian smiled back faintly and patted the bed beside him. "Morning. Of course I'm fine. Thank you for asking." he was as Keir crawled onto the bed and sat next to him. For a moment it felt like they were younger again. But just as fast as he felt like that, the feeling vanished.

Keir nodded looking at his brother smiling faintly. "You're off today right?" he asked wondering if he was staying home with him or not. Sebastian nodded glad he had his brother to distract him from other thoughts. "I'm off today and all the way to your birthday on the 22nd. I thought maybe we could do something then." he said smiling. Keir grinned softly. "What about today? What to go out and do something?" he asked.

"That sounds good and all brother, but not today. Tomorrow maybe but not today." Sebastian said giving the younger demon a soft sad smile.

Keir frowned lightly and had to think of the day for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Oh. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." he said and reached out rubbing Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian just smiled at him. "It's alright." he said. "I know you're trying to make me happy. But... But you just don't understand what it's like to lose someone who means everything to you." Sebastian said as he looked back at the ceiling, missing the sad knowing smile that Keir gave him. A smile that said different.

Keir fixed his expression quickly when Sebastian looked back at him. "You want to know where he is. If he's alone, afraid. You're thinking 'What if he's searching for me?' and You want to know if you'll see him again." Keir said to his brother though he was looking towards the window now. "You feel as if he took your heart with him when he left, that you're just wandering around lost and wounded. While the only thing you have left of him is your contract. A scar of what once was. That won't be again."

Sebastian blinked slowly listening to his brother as he spoke. He felt something was different with Keir, that he wasn't talking about Ciel and him but maybe himself and another. But he didn't press it thinking to himself that Keir was still his little brother. To young to know about heartbreak or it's pain. "Yeah. That's pretty much how I feel." he finally said after a moment or two of silence between the two demons.

"Sebastian," he said getting the elders attention quickly. "Ciel wouldn't want you to just lay around here moping about his death. He'd want you to get up and out. I'm sure where ever he is he knows that you love and miss him, and knows that you're looking for him." he said looking into matching crimson eyes.

Sebastian sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I know, I know. when did you get so wise? What happened to the kid that caused trouble all the time?"

Keir rolled his eyes chuckling. "Its called life. It gets to you sometimes. And I still cause trouble... Just not as much as I used to." he said smiling. "And I'm not a kid anymore. I'm just a few years younger than you. I just choose to look 15."

Sebastian smiled at his brother. "I know you do. But you'll always be my kid brother." he said reaching his hand out to ruffle Keir's hair lightly.

Keir rolled his eyes again and shook his head to get Sebastian to stop playing with his hair. "And you'll always be my only family." he mumbled to quiet for Sebastian to hear. He looked at his brother. "I'm serious Sebastian. You need to get out more. And don't say you get out because work doesn't count. You also need to spend more time with the others."

Sebastian sighed softly laying back before nodding. "Fine. How about you and I prepare for dinner together tonight? A feast fit for kings." He said and smiled when his brother grinned at him nodding.

Sebastian never knew how his brother knew just what to say nor did he know how Keir knew he needed his help. They were never close but he knew Keir would always be there, whether he wanted him to or not. Just like he never knew those things, he never knew what Keir gave up to save him from himself.

-Now-

Ciel fell asleep quickly, to mentally tired from the day. He dreamed the same dream as he always has but with another voice adding to his.

Sebastian, this is an order.' and then 'Yes my Lord.' It didn't make any sense to him. The new voice was like his, older sounding but also like he was the boss of something, of Sebastian. That had to be the butler's name.

The dream felt like it lasted seconds but it really took all night. He woke up with a shock, hair sticking up every which way.

"Sebastian, this is an order?" he mumbled a loud to hear how the words sounded.

"How silly." Ciel said to himself shaking his head and went to his uncle's room. "Good morning Uncle Tanaka, it's a school day so I'll be gone most of the day." he said and went to get ready, sighing quietly at the annoying word of school. The only things he could think of that made it worth going to was his friends and now Sebastian.

_'Sebastian this an order.'_

Sebastian woke up hearing that sentence and sat up looking around before sighing laying back down. "Stupid dream." he mumbled to himself. He heard the shower down the hall running so he knew Keir was up. He stretched out across his bed feeling his back pop before getting up, going to his adjoining bathroom, to take his own shower.

Once he was done and dressed in one of his suits he made sure he had everything in his bag for the classes before heading downstairs.

Keir was cooking breakfast humming along with whatever song was playing on his phone through its headphones. Occasionally singing along with his favorite parts without realizing it.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head seeing Skye and Haven sitting on the bar watching Keir. "Down you two before he sees you up here." he said to the kittens and waved his hand at them as he sat down on one of the stools. The two kittens both nuzzled his hand before jumping down.

"Someone seems to be in a really good mood this morning. And considering you're not a morning person I am obligated to ask why." he said when Keir finally finished cooking and turned the music off.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Keir asked as he sat a plate down in front of Sebastian and walked around the bar the sit next to him. "You found Ciel last night. He's going to be in both of your classes. I've finally seen a true smile from you. I'd say it's a good day to be in a good mood." he said and shrugged eating.

Sebastian looked at his brother and chuckled. "It's just odd seeing you in a good mood this early." he said starting to eat as well. "We have to leave 10 till 7 okay? I have to be there earlier than the students."

Keir nodded eating. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Ciel was dressed for the day quickly after his shower and went outside. Once out his huge dog ran up to him begging to for attention, the dogs name was Pluto, just because the name came to him when he saw him. He was white and could probably be able to him ride on his back. He grabbed the leash and hooked it to his collar, starting the walk to his watcher, Bard, for school. He grabbed his bag quickly as Plu-Plu started running, pulling him along like he was nothing but a rag-doll.

It didn't take long for the pair to get to the pastry shop that they always stopped at in the morning. While Ciel waited for his breakfast Alois met up with him and Pluto. Despite he and Alois fighting and calling each other names they were best friends. While they ate they talked about the upcoming school year, both hoping to have some classes together. Ciel mention Sebastian a few times and how he was going to be a teacher at their school, how he hoped he was in his class. Pluto kept trying to steal Alois' food earning little swats from him.

After the two finished they started walking to Bard's house, that was next to the school, again. Alois was going on and on about some Claude guy but Ciel didn't listen. Then he saw a black haired and blacked suited man cone out of a house not to far form them .

"Sebastian!" he called, smiling lightly.

Sebastian blinked hearing his name being called and turned around. He smiled seeing Ciel. "Ah Ciel. I hope you slept well last night." he said when the two boys and the dog where close to him. He noticed how Keir kept himself slightly behind Sebastian.

Ciel had to pull Pluto back so he didn't jump on Sebastian. "Yeah, had an odd dream though." he said. "This is Alois, the annoying one I told you about. We just have to meet Lizzie." he said getting a stuck out tongue and a punch on the arm from Alois. "You hit like a girl." he commented.

Sebastian chuckled softly and looked. "Nice to meet you." he said to the blond and stepped to the side so the two could see Keir. "This is my younger brother Keir." he said.

"Hi. So you're the reason Ciel's head has been in the clouds. You have a crush on a grown man!" Alois teased making Ciel turned a faint pink and glared at his friend, punching his shoulder. "Who's talking you're obsessed with Claude. He's a creeper." he said before smiling at Keir. "Sorry about him, pleasure to meet you Keir."

Keir smiled lightly. "It's fine. And the pleasure is mine." he said smiling at the two.

Sebastian smiled and walked beside Ciel, away from Pluto, as they started walking again. Keir walked behind them listening to music on his phone again, not really paying attention as Alois tried to annoy him by... well by being himself.

They came to Bard's house where Lizzie and Finny were waiting. Ciel ran to the door and knocked on it, a soot covered Bard came to the door and took Pluto. "Eh the oven was slow again." he mumbled to a raised eyebrow. Ciel snorted and ran back to the others, getting a tight hug and squeal from Lizzie.

Sebastian smiled faintly at the group before looking at his watch checking the time and started walking again not wanting to be late.

Finny was talking about his pet bird and how the roses were extra pretty, Alois was talking about stripper boots with Lizzie so Ciel trotted up to walk by Sebastian. "Are you excited?" Sebastian asked Ciel looking down at the boy. Ciel nodded lightly. "Just for your classes though." he said smiling lightly, seeing the school come ahead. He shook his head the dream popped back up. 'Sebastian, this is an order.' it sounded slightly like him but he didn't understand why.

"I look forward to them as well. But you never know, I may not be your teacher." Sebastian said stopping in front of the school's front gate. "In either case why don't you join me for lunch in my classroom?" he asked smiling slightly at the boy, hoping he agreed.

Ciel nodded smiling back. "Of course. I hope you are my teacher. Otherwise I might have to ask for a schedule change. I'll see you at lunch. Bye Keir." he said and waved at them as he walked to the cafeteria to pick up his schedule for the year and wait for the principle to do his announcement.

Sebastian smiled watching Ciel go and looked at Keir. "You know you can't listen to that during class right?" he asked as Keir put up his headphone and turned the phone on silent. "Yes I know. You made me read through the handbook three times remember?" Keir said looking up at him as he put the phone in his jacket pocket. "I was just making sure. It would look bad on me if you got into trouble. So please don't cause any. I know that may be difficult but try." he said to his brother but Keir was already walking inside the school waving at him. "No promises!" he said before disappearing into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Now all of this Chapter was typed up on my phone. So if you see any mistakes please tell me. Also please review. I want to hear your thoughts so far about this story. If you have any ideas for the story go ahead and tell me. I will consider them and if possible see if I can fit them into the story along with how I already have it planed out.<p>

Thank you for reading and dont forget to review!

Keir: she begging you know.

Night: I am not!

Keir: She is. So indulge her and review before she finds some way of torturing me in this story.

Night: -glares- who says I haven't already planed on that?


	5. Darkening Sky

Hello all. I bring you chapter four. I will be honest the chapter has been cut short like the last chapter.

Inspiration has no been with me lately and i am sorry if the next chapter come very late.

It is with a heavy hear that I say my beloved dog of 16 years Nikki died on the 14th. My little red dachshund held and hold most of my heart. In her memory the song I have used to title this chapter with is for her. Though if you wish it also pertains to Sebastian and Ciel, most specifically when Ciel died.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Darkening Sky (Peter Bradley Adams)

-Then (December 22, 1890 - Keir's birthday)

Today was a day that Keir never felt any reason to celebrate. It normally being a day of misfortune and bad memories for the young demon. So all Keir wanted was to sleep until noon and do nothing but lay about the house. The rest of the house had other plans.

Bard, Finny, and Mayrin dragged him from the house, not until after noon having let him sleep. Sebastian stayed behind say e had work to do while they were gone. The three took him to the Christmas festival.

Even though they didn't buy anything there was many things to do without money. They played games and had a snow ball fight that left them clutching their stomachs in laughter.

Keir was grinning brightly as Finny chased him through the crowd of people trying to hit him with a snowball. But the only person he hit was who ever was in the wrong place at the wrong time, which had him ducking behind a game stand or to hide behind someone before he chased Keir once more. By the time he caught up with the demon they were both laughing to hard to care about the chase. They didn't notice Mayrin before it was to late and they got hit with a snow ball each.

Their time ended not soon after and they all headed back to the townhouse, three of the four shivering from the cold. They were greeted with a warm house and the mouth watering smell of dinner that had them all going to the kitchen.

Sebastian smiled at them. "Did you all have fun?" he asked before returning his attention to the cake he was icing. They all grinned and said yes as they sat down. "They took me to the Christmas festival. We had so much fun. Got yelled at by people when we were having a snowball fight. I loved it." Keir said grinning watching Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled at him. "I'm glad. I was hoping you would have fun. You haven't done much besides keep the house clean and take care of us. So I want you to get out." he said to his brother finishing up the cake. Keir smiled and watched his brother as he brought the food to the table.

Mayrin smiled and got some wine from the small cellar and some glasses for them. "After dinner we'll do presents." she said smiling a Keir softly. Keir blinked and shook his head. "No, no I can't accept any presents form you guys. You barely know me." he said looking at them. Finny smile at him brightly. "But you're a part of our family. We wanted to make your birthday special." he said. Keir blinked before smiling at them all. "Thank you. Thank you so much." he said.

They ate dinner talking to one another. The three servants trying to get Sebastian's birthday out of him, but was unsuccessful. As promised once dinner was finished and the table was cleaned off the servants left to get Keir's presents.

First was Finny's gift. Wrapped up in simple paper the the blonde drew birds on was an elegant and beautifully red and black covered sketch book. Keir starred at the front running his fringing over the finely engraved red lines. "I saw you drawing a few times. And I've seen your room full of sketches... Your old book is ragged and torn so I thought you needed a new one." Finny said watching Keir.

Keir was speechless starring at the book for a while more before grinning up at Finny. "Thank you. thank you. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." he said setting the book down to hug Finny tightly. Finny smiled and hugged him back tightly knowing that Keir was just like his elder brother and he wouldn't hurt him with his strength.

Once Keir pulled way Bard's gift was next. Though they weren't wrapped in anything Keir gasped grabbing the gift off the table the second the blonde sat it down. To him they were a beautiful pair of combat boots. Ones only soldiers wore. Keir ran his hand of the black sleek leather and silver buckles. He looked at bard. "H-how? These must have cost a fortune!" he said to the chef. Bard chuckled at him. "I was a soldier. A friend of mine that was in another platoon gave me those. To small for me so I thought you could wear 'em. You wear boots all time. So I knew it was something you'd love." he said shrugging as if the gift was nothing. Keir smiled at him. "Y  
>Thank you. And I do love them." he said grinning lightly and sat the boots down beside his chair as May-rin walked over to him.<p>

"Close your eyes little Michaelis." she said to him softly using what everyone called him half the time. Keir did as told letting his eyes fall closed listening to Mayrin's footsteps behind him. He felt a small weight around his neck and Mayrin's hands at the back of his neck moving aside his hair. "You can open them now." she said smiling. Keir smiled and touched his neck feeling a small chain loosely hanging around his neck. he smiled as Mayrin handed him a mirror. Bright silver caught his eye quickly as he looked at his reflection. Around his neck was a small silver chain necklace. Something normally a woman would wear but it looked good on him. Course that might be because of his girlish features. He ginned up at Mayrin. "It isn't much. But when I saw it I had to get it for you." she said then giggled. "Plus I knew it would look great on you. Yes I did." she said smiling at him. Keir smiled back and stood up kissing her cheek softly, effectively making her blush a bright red. "Thank you Mayrin. I love it." he said to her smiling. Flustered May-rin just waved off his thanks and sat back down in her seat.

Sebastian smiled watching his brother and the others as he brought the cake over to the table. He bent do to whisper to him. "I'll give you your gift later." he said smiling when Keir smiled up at him brightly noodling. "I'll get the candles!" Finny said excitedly as he left the table. Keir blinked. "Candles?" he said confused and looked at Sebastian. "Your supposed to blow them out while making a wish." Sebastian said shrugging. "I don't really understand it but just indulge them." he said to his brother smiling. Keir nodded watching as Finny put a few candles on the cake and had Bard light them.

It was hours later when Keir trudged up stairs yawning tiredly. His room was a small guest-room that was in the second floor. Across the hall was the master bedroom where Sebastian slept. Keir walked into his room yawning again as he changed into his sleep clothes.

As he was about crawl into bed he heard a knock on his door. Keir blinked walking to the door answering it. "Yeah?" he asked tiredly looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled softly. "You want you present or not?" he asked and turned to go to his room. Keir smiled and fallowed him.

"Sit on the bed and close your eyes." Sebastian instructed once inside the room and didn't move to get Keir's gift until the younger was seated in the middle of the bed.

Keir listened to Sebastian move around the room and it was long until he felt something drop onto his lap. He went to open his eyes but Sebastian covered his eyes. "Sebastian!" he was pouting lightly. Sebastian chuckled softly as he pulled his hand away smiling when Keir looked down.

In his lap sat a medium sized black lion with red eyes and a blue ribbon tied neatly around its neck.. Keir grinned and hugged the stuffed toy to his chest smiling at Sebastian . "Where did you get this?" he asked. The elder demon smiled. "The Fantom Company made it. It was the only prototype made." he said to him. Keir tilted his head and looking at the lion again finally seeing the Fantom Co. tag. "Ciel once asked to know more about me and one of the questions was if I had any siblings. I started telling him about you. I said that I missed you and that I hated how our relationship wasn't that great. He asked the type of animal you were. I thought It was an odd question when he asked. But I told him that you were a lion. A hunter among our kind." Sebastian watching Keir as the younger ran his hands through the lions mane. "A few weeks later I found that in my room. When I asked him about it he told me that if I had something that reminded me of you that it might make missing you easier. He was right." he said to him.

Keir smiled at Sebastian and hugged his brother. "Thank you. I love it." he said smiling as he pulled away sitting back. "I knew you would. Now for the second part. Do you remember when you were younger on the night of you birthday you always slept with me?" Sebastian asked and frowned when Keir shook his head. "I don't remember much before my 10th birthday." Keir said looking down sadly. "I wish I did but all I get is just black. Nothing. No hint of anything that happened before the accident." he said quietly.

"It's fine. Don't hurt yourself trying to remember." Sebastian said to him and ruffled his hair again. "Anyways you did. It started because I stole you from your crib the night you were born." he said and chuckled remembering that night. Keir looked up at him listening. "After the accident you didn't sleep in my bed anymore. I had already blamed myself for letting that happen but when you stopped doing that I felt worse." Sebastian said then shrugged. "So I want you to sleep here tonight. I want to feel like we did when we were younger again for a while." he said looking into Keir's eyes. Keir smiled and nodded. "Okay." he said smiling.

-Now-

Ciel daydreamed through the Principal's speech about expectations, rules, dress code and so on and so forth. Afterwards he walked to first period and listened to the science teacher repeat the same first day of school speech that every teacher more or less said since elementary. According to his schedule he had English second, then history, math with Sebastian, the PE and finally music as he final class.

Sebastian sat through his classes looking at the clock waiting for when Ciel would walk through the door. He listened to his students as each of them introduced themselves to the class. After every one was done he handed out and easy evaluation to see where the students stood. By the time half of he classes were over he already had a list of names that he would have removed from the class. Advanced algebra was for higher education seeking students... Not for just anyone. At least that's how he viewed it.

The bell rang releasing everyone from their current class to their next. Ciel walked to the math hall finding his class quickly. He smiled slightly at Sebastian and slipping into an empty desk in the middle of the room. Sebastian smiled back and watched as more students filed into the room one being Keir, who chose to sit next to Ciel.

Keir took out his sketch and immediately turned to the page he has been working on all morning. On the page many different demons marks that he has seen. The three most colorful and prominent ones being Sebastian's contract mark, Keir's own contract, and a mark called a 'Mate mark'.** He was put the finishing touches on Sebastian's mark. A few mistakes but he could fix them later when he could a fresher look at the mark. He hummed softly and looked over at Ciel to see what he was doing.

Ciel was doodling on his paper, an eye, a red eye, like Sebastian's. Dream Sebastian's even though now they looked very similar to how his, well the real, Sebastian's looked. "Those look a lot like Sebastian's eyes." Keir said to him quietly so not to bring attention to them from the other students. Ciel looked up from his paper and nodded. "Yes I know. It may sound strange but these eyes are in my dreams. Every night. Always the same dream... Except for last night. Something was added." he said frowning at his paper as he thought about the dream again.

Keir hummed and smiled lightly deciding to give Ciel a little push in the right direction. "Perhaps you dreams are trying to tell you something. Maybe your unconscious mind is trying to make you remember something." he said shrugging softly.

"Then unless I somehow turned into a lord or something and got a butler type person, I think I'm messed up in the head." he said quietly back. Keir looked at him. "You could have been in a past life. Despite my beliefs god does give some souls second chances." he said before turning back to his own drawing to let's Ciel think.

Once the second bell rang Sebastian stood from his seat. "Alright alright. Everyone settle down." he said and waited for the students to be quiet before continuing. "I am Mr. Michaelis. I have a few things to say. If you do your work. You will pass. If not we will have a problem because I will not give second chances." he said looking at everyone. He noticed Keir wasn't paying attain instead he was drawing in his sketchbook. Sebastian shook his head. "Now I want each of you to introduce yourselves. We'll start from the right and go down the rows." he said and nodded to the student on the right before sitting back down in his seat.

Ciel listened to Sebastian speak and nodded the rules sounded reasonable. He thought about what Keir had said to him. He knew he was from a powerful line of Phantomhive's. And he knew that he was named after the earl who created the Fantom company. But to be the reincarnate of him was to far fetched for him to believe. Nor could he believe just a simple butler could be so... Inhuman. He didn't pay attention to the class but did look over at Keir, gasping quietly at what he was drawing. It looked like his birthmark! How did Keir know what his mark looked like when barely anyone else did?

"Keir, how do you know what my birthmark looks like?" Ciel asked looking at the paper again pointing or the one he meant. Other than one mistake it was pretty much the same. He looked up at the raven haired teen, head cocked to the side questioningly.

Keir frowned and looked at his drawing then back at Ciel. "What you mean?" he asked. Ciel looked around before raising his eye-patch, opening his eye and showed Keir his birthmark on the purplish eye. "My birthmark. It's the same as your drawing." he said to him. Keir looked at the mark on his eye then at the drawing. 'Sebastian told me the contact was on Ciel's eye... It looks dormant right now... Perhaps the more time he spends with Sebastian the more his memories will come back.' he thought to himself before turning back to Ciel. "I had know idea about you birthmark... This is Sebastian's tattoo." he said to him.

Ciel put the patch back over his eye and looked around the room seeing that no one had seen his eye. He looked down at his paper. "How could he know what it looks like? And it be the exact same?" he asked himself quietly.

Keir heard him easily over the student that was currently talking and turned back to him. "Ciel. Sebastian doesn't know about you eye. You just only met and he's had this tattoo since he was 18. There's no way he knew about you. Your putting to much thought into this." he said shrugging lightly looking at the other teen.

Ciel looked over at him and nodded. "You're right. Nice drawing by the way. I like the middle one. Is it significant?" he asked him. Keir shook his head. "Not really. It's just the one I want to get. I designed it myself." he replied back looking the marks over smiling lightly. "Well it looks nice." he said and looked back towards the front of the class. He told himself he was simply over thinking it too much.

Ciel only slightly paid attention to the other classmates and when it came time for him to speak he only said his name and age before sitting back down in his seat. But when it came for Keir to speak he looked at the raven. The teen was interesting just like his brother. He could tell he was uncomfortable standing up with the class all liking at him but Keir was good at hiding it from the others as he introduced himself before sitting down quickly.

Not long after the bell rang and the rest of the class ran out of the run, while Ciel stayed in his seat and Keir walked up to Sebastian's desk. "I talked to him, gave him a push in the right direction... I know you heard us but he'll ask you some questions. It's up to you to do the rest." Keir said softly as he took his lunch from Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at his brother and nodded. "I know. Thank you brother. You didn't have to do all that." he said watching as Ciel packed his stuff and walked up to his desk.

Keir looked at Ciel and smiled faintly at him before looking at Sebastian again. "Thank you for lunch." he said smiling. "See you later Ciel." he said before leaving the room. Sebastian turned his attention to Ciel and smiled sweetly at him.

Ciel flushed a soft pink before sitting on top of the desk. "Can I see your tattoo?" he asked softly as he let his feet swigging slightly. Sebastian blinked surprised by the request. "Keir told you about it?" he asked as he pulled off one of his gloves. "I have to keep it covered. The school doesn't really approve of it but they needed a new algebra teacher and I fit the bill." he said shrugging slightly as he showed Ciel the back of his hand, watching him.

Ciel nodded understanding and took a breath before takin off his eye patch starring up at Sebastian. "How are they the same? It is an odd place and shape for just a simple birthmark." he said as he traced the mark on Sebastian's hand, feeling warmth and a soft shock as he did.

Sebastian closed his eyes while Ciel traced his mark, their mark feeling the warmth and spark that Ciel did. "What if... What if I told you what your birthmark is, what it means, and why you have it?" he asked opening his eyes again to stare into Ciel's eyes.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the question. "Then I would be very surprised and ask you to tell me." he said starring back into Sebastian's red eyes. Once again the dream popped up in his head and 'yes my lord' played.

Sebastian nodded understanding. "I know everything about that mark. The only things is this neither the time not place to tell you about it." he said then looked away from him to the window. "Plus you probably won't even believe me if I told you." he said as he got his lunch out from below his desk.

"So you going to tell me that you know about my mark, then tell me that this isn't the time to talk about it, and that I won't believe you." Ciel said shaking his head at Sebastian as he grabbed his own lunch from his bag. Sebastian watched Ciel and got a container that had a slice of cake in it for Ciel. "If you want to know then come to the house after school. I'll tell you everything you want to know and some." he said as a promise to him.

Ciel looked form his lunch to Sebastian and nodded. "Fine. But I have to get Pluto from Bard's." he as he looked at the cake, his eyes widening slightly and smiled as he picked up the container forgoing his lunch for the dessert.

Sebastian friend not wanting the dog near his kittens but nodded slowly. "I understand. We have a fenced in backyard that he can stay in while we talk." he said smiling lightly at Ciel. "I promise to answer all of your questions. Just don't run out in me thinking I'm crazy."

Ciel took a bite of the cake looking at Sebastian. "Alright we'll put him in your backyard." he said then pointed his fork at Sebastian's hand. "I still find it weird that we have the same symbol. And I will stay and listen to you even if you do sound crazy." he said smiling faintly back.

Sebastian closed his eyes while Ciel traced his mark, their mark feeling the warmth and spark that Ciel did. "What if... What if I told you what your birthmark is, what it means, and why you have it?" he asked opening his eyes again to stare into Ciel's eyes.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the question. "Then I would be very surprised and ask you to tell me." he said starring back into Sebastian's red eyes. Once again the dream popped up in his head and 'yes my lord' played.

Sebastian nodded understanding. "I know everything about that mark. The only things is this neither the time not place to tell you about it." he said then looked away from him to the window. "Plus you probably won't even believe me if I told you." he said as he got his lunch out from below his desk.

"So you going to tell me that you know about my mark, then tell me that this isn't the time to talk about it, and that I won't believe you." Ciel said shaking his head at Sebastian as he grabbed his own lunch from his bag. Sebastian watched Ciel and got a container that had a slice of cake in it for Ciel. "If you want to know then come to the house after school. I'll tell you everything you want to know and some." he said as a promise to him.

Ciel looked form his lunch to Sebastian and nodded. "Fine. But I have to get Pluto from Bard's." he as he looked at the cake, his eyes widening slightly and smiled as he picked up the container forgoing his lunch for the dessert.

Sebastian frowned not wanting the dog near his kittens but nodded slowly. "I understand. We have a fenced in backyard that he can stay in while we talk." he said smiling lightly at Ciel. "I promise to answer all of your questions. Just don't run out in me thinking I'm crazy."

Ciel took a bite of the cake looking at Sebastian. "Alright we'll put him in your backyard then." he said then pointed his fork at Sebastian's hand. "I still find it weird that we have the same symbol. And I will stay and listen to you even if you do sound crazy." he said smiling faintly back.

Sebastian sat back in his chair smiling. "Well you may change your mind when I tell you." he said before eating the last of his lunch. Ciel shrugged. "Maybe. It just depends on how it all sounds." he said and swung his legs. "So how do you like your classes?" he asked looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled at the change of subject. "I like them well enough. Though I do have a list of students that shouldn't be in the class. Your class is the largest I've have so I didn't get the time to evaluate you all." he said and smiled at him. "What about you? How are you liking your classes?" he asked.

Ciel shrugged. "There fine, nothing special. Hey does Ker stay in here all day? I haven't seen him around until I got in here." he asked looking at Sebastian, who just shook his head sighing. "No he doesn't stay in here all day. I asked him to stay out of trouble. I guess his version of staying out of trouble is to skip class entirely." Sebastian said still shaking his head and looked up as the bell rang. He frowned sadly not wanting Ciel to go.

Ciel laughed softly and put his eye-patch back on before packing his stuff back up. "I'll see you later." he said waving to Sebastian as he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>This chapter was also written entirely on my phone, so if there are any mistakes please tell me. <p>

Please review I love hearing from you all. Just say hi if you wish.


	6. Die For You

No your eyes are not deceiving you this is an update.

There are no words to describe how sorry I am for not updating sooner. Inspiration for this story just seemed to disappear on me and then life got in the way, shit happened, School started, lost my job, been scrapping the edges just to get by... BUT I have somehow found my inspiration for Finding You and though my muse is gone and HolliKat (if you see this I miss you hun) doesn't talk to me much anymore I will continue it.

Now I want to inform you all about a few things just because I'm sure I wont be able to get into the story the way it was meant to.

First of all the THEN part of the chapter is important. Why? Because I say so. Anyways it shows why Sebastian is so... Perfect. Why he never fails. His father wouldn't allow failure in his home and pushed Sebastian to be better in everything he did including fighting.

Last chapter it was mentioned that Keir had no memories before he was 10... this partially explains why.

Also! the song choice is important. Sebastian loves his father and would do anything to make him happy. Keir is the same, he loves his father but doesn't care for anyone but Sebastian and will do anything for him to make him happy and to protect him.

The song the way I view it is mostly about Sebastian and his father and their father and Keir. Their father hates Keir. Sebastian loves their father. Their father falls into madness. And Keir would die for Sebastian.

Y'all maybe a bit confused if you listen to the song but my mind is a little crazy so maybe that's why it makes since to me. lol

ANYWAYS! Onto the LONG (imsorryagain) awaited Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>-Chapter 5-<p>

Die For You (RED)

-Then (Unknown - Hell. Keir: age 9 (two weeks before he turned 10), Sebastian: age 16)

Sebastian panted heavily trying to catch his breath and dodge the blows his father threw at him. He could hear Keir across the room training with Xavier, a friend of their father's. When it came to training the two elder demons pushed them to their limits. But today his father, Stephan, was going too far. He wasn't letting up, he wasn't giving him any breaks and he wasn't stopping.

"Faster! You're too slow!" his father yelled at him for the tenth time. Sebastian grunted lightly blocking the wooden practice sword his father held with his own. "I'm tired! Give me a break!" he yelled back to him.

His father laughed at him and he watched in slight fear as the practice sword the elder held turned into an actual sword. "Ha! An enemy is not going to give you a break. Why should I?" he asked come at him again. When Sebastian bright his practice sword up the blade of the demon cut right through it and his father pushed him down. "Weak! You're weak. No son of mine will be weak! The weak deserve to die!" he father yelled, his normal blue-grey eyes dark with blind anger as he brought the sword up.

Sebastian sat on the ground frozen starring at the sword before closing his eyes tightly. "Stephan stop!" he heard Xavier yell from across the room. Keir gasped, afraid for his brother and jumped in front of Sebastian quickly as Stephan swung the sword down. Blood splashed onto the floor staining it red. A long gash appeared on Keir's back from where the sword hit him, going from his right shoulder to the top of his left hip, blood seeping out of the wound and onto his shirt dripping to the ground. Sebastian opened his eyes slowly when nothing happened and looked up gasping as Keir fell on to him limply. "K-Keir?" he said worriedly shaking his shoulder lightly.

Xaveir tackled Stephan to the ground growling loudly and got the sword away from him quickly. "M-mother!" Sebastian yelled as he wrapped his arms around Keir, lifting him up not caring that blood got all over his clothes. He ran from the training room as fast as his feet would allow him and ran towards the kitchen were his mother was. "Mother! H-help!" he yelled again as he ran into the rather large kitchen. "What is i-... Oh." his mother said and rushed over to them, taking Keir from him and laid him on the table. "What happened?!" she asked though didn't really listen to the answer as she ran off the find bandages and medicine.

Sebastian cried looking at Keir, who lay unconscious and unresponsive the wound still bleeding heavily. He heard his mother yelling at his father and Stephan yelling back. He gulped and got up quietly to find the small first aid kit they had under the sink. It wouldn't help much, if at all, but it would have to do. His mother tended to forget what was happening or what she needed to do when she fought with his father.

He knew a demons power would heal them self on their own but when dealing with a wound done by a demon sword that power was useless. He knew another demon could heal that wound but not all the way it would still need to be treated. Being only 16 his power was uncontrolled, untamed and he was afraid he would do something wrong if he tried to heal his brother.

But he had to try right? It was his fault Keir was hurt. If only he had been stronger, been faster, then he wouldn't have stepped in the way and he wouldn't be hurt. At least that is what he told himself. He sat the metal box on the table by Keir's head and he looked at his back. "I-I n-need to take this off." he said to no one as he got the scissors from the box and carefully cut the once blue shirt off of his brother.

Once he had the garment off he saw how bad the wound really was. Without the shirt blocking it blood seeped from the long gash freely. The flesh was torn and peeled back away from the wound. It took everything Sebastian had not to throw up as he got what he needed to clean the wound from the box. He opened the bottle of alcohol and poured it on to a wash cloth before he started to lightly rub the blood away. Keir never even flinched when the cloth touched him and Sebastian knew it would have burned if he was conscious.

He quickly cleaned the wound. He bit his lip thinking of what his father told him to do when healing someone else. But even though his father told him he never showed him how to heal someone. Sebastian took a deep breath before putting his hands on either side of the wound and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the swirl of power in his chest. He felt in grow in strength the more as he thought of what he wanted. He felt warm and cold at the same time, he felt tired and energetic.

He continued until he felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle yet firm. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Xavier's gold eyes. "You did very well but you need to go rest now. I will take care of Keir for you." Xavier said to him squeezing his should softly to him that there was no arguing with him.

Sebastian looked down his hand falling to his sides. "Will he be okay?" he asked in a soft whisper. If he had been looking up at the elder he would have saw the sadness in Xavier's eyes but he never did. "We will have to wait and see. Wait and see."

-Now-

Sebastian locked up his class room once he could no longer see Ciel before he walked to the music hall for his next class. He loved music and wanted to teach others to love it as well. For the most part though he introduced himself and let the students introduce themselves as well as telling their favorite instrument they liked to play. He didn't have very many students, just over a handful. Easy to work with individually if need be.

Ciel walked to his PE class glad that they were allowed to just hang out in the locker room. From what he understood over the summer break a pipe burst in the gym so the floors and most of the stands had to be ripped out and replaced. But even with school starting back up again it still wasn't finished.

He found Alois quickly at the back of the locker room and laid down, his head on the blinds lap. He let Alois play with his hair and listen to him talk about his lunch with Claude.

"Isn't that Keir?" Alois said seeing him walk through the doors of the locker room. Ceil smiled faintly seeing Keir tilt his head slightly as if he heard Alois say his name even though the locker room was loud. "Keir!" he called out waving the boy over to them when he turned towards Ciel's voice.

Keir walked over to them smiling lightly, happy that he would have someone he knew in the class and sat down in front of them. "Where have you been all day? Algebra was the first class I saw you in... I don't even think I saw you during the principal's speech." Ciel said looking at Keir.

Keir smiled and chuckled lightly. "I was in the library most of the time. But the lady kicked me out when she realized I wasn't going to my classes." he said and gave a small pout. "I'm not exactly a people person." he said. "How was lunch with Sebastian? Did you have fun?"

Ciel nodded and chuckled. "Yes, but not in the way Alois had with Claude." he said with a smirked. Alois smirked back. "Yup! He gives a good blow job!" he said making Ciel and Keir both laugh. "So what did you and Sebastian talk about?" Keir asked once he had calmed down enough to speak.

"I asked him about his tattoo which led to him telling me he knew why I have my birthmark. I'm coming to your house after school so we can talk." Ciel said to him. Alois smirked. "Finally going to get your chary popped huh?" He asked making Ciel frown and elbow him in the side.

Keir chuckled softly and smiled at Ciel. "Well you make him happy. I saw him walking towards the music hall while i was coming here and he was smiling. He clearly likes you." he said shrugging slightly.

"Sebastian only likes me as a kid and a student. Nothing more. He is attractive I'm not denying that but there is no way he like me. And I don't know how I made him happy, he's looking for someone that he loves and I'm not that person." Ciel said thinking aloud.

The raven haired demon looked at Ciel curiously. 'So you told him you were looking for someone, brother...' he thought to himself before shaking his head. "You don't listen to what he says to you. If you did you would know that I'm right."

Ciel shrugged slightly. "I do listen to him. He's never said anything like that to me." he said and sighed looking around the locker room. "He's just really nice to me that's all." he said.

Keir sighed and leaned against the lockers. "Well since you're coming over are you going to stay for dinner?" he asked to change the conversation. "If you are I need to know so I that make and extra plate."

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll have to call my uncle to see if it is okay first." Ciel said looking at him. Keir nodded understanding and looked at Alois. "So... Claude huh? Have you slept with him?" he asked smirking faintly.

"Maaaaayyyyybbbbeeeee!" the blonde replied happily as he made fake sex noises. Ciel laughed shaking his head and looked at Keir. "You just had to ask?" he asked playfully.

Keir shrugged slightly as if thought he did nothing wrong as Alois turned his teasing to the blue haired teen. "Oh and Ciel would be all like 'Oh Sebastian! Ah, Oh harder you old pervert!" the blonde said faking Ciel's voice before falling into a fit of laughter. Ciel blushed but laughed nonetheless at his friend.

"Better that you! 'Claude! Oh you creeper! Harder! I'm your whore!" Ciel teased back laughing as he held his stomach unable to hold back his laughter as he watched Alois roll on the floor. Keir laughed with them watching the two friends interact and tease each other was amusing.

After they all calmed down, it taking a while since Alois would send them into a new fit of laughs, Ciel looked at Keir smiling at him. "And that is what it will be like almost every day with us." He said and Keir smiled at them chuckling. "Then I'm going to keep my sex life to myself then."

"Are you even gay like me and Ciel? Pool Lizzie thinks she might have a chance with you if you're not." Alois asked, smiling lightly. "And why now? You can tell us everything! I want all the juicy details!" the blonde added.

Keri shook his head laughing at the blonde. "Maybe he wants to keep his dignity." Ciel said but looked back at Keir. "But really are you Gay?" he asked the raven haired teen.

"I am Gay. And you'll have to tell Liz that I have a boyfriend." Keir said giving a soft laugh before looking at the blonde. "Okay you want to know something about my sex life? I will answer one question, from each of you. But I choose what question I answer." He said.

Ciel thought about it for moment as Alois piped up. "How big is he? And I mean his dick size." He asked making Ciel face palm. "Really that is what you are going to ask?" he said to the blonde. "What? I'm curious about what makes him stay with the guy!"

Ciel shook his head and looked at Keir. "How do you know that you truly like a person?" he asked ignoring the blond that was next to him.

Keir blinked at the question and smiled softly at Ciel. "You'll think about them at random moments. You can be out doing something and wish they were with you even if it's the most trivial thing. When they are not with you, you feel as if there is something missing but you can't place the feeling of why. But when they are with you, you feel complete." He said thinking about everything that told him he loved his mate.

Ciel nodded, listening to Keir agreeing with him. "I see." He mumbled as he and Alois both became lost in thought about what the raven said and if they love the other men in their lives. The bell rang and Keir got up with his bag. "I'll see you later guys." He said before leaving to his art class.

Ciel and Alois waved him off both saying "See ya." As they walked each other to their next class. "I wish I knew that man's name." Alois said and Ciel just shook his head at his friend. "Get in class. And leave Keir alone If he wanted us to know he would have told us." He said before walking towards his music class excited to see Sebastian again.

* * *

><p>Keir: Why do you insist on hurting me?<p>

Me:... I like it...e

Keir: There is something seriously wrong with you...

Me: You're just now figuring this out?

Keir: -sighs- Everyone please review before she finds another way to hurt me... though im sure she already has.

Me: YUP!

REVIEW! please!


	7. Love Will Leave A Mark

Another update! woohoo :D I worked really fast on this because I knew I would be gone for nearly two weeks half on vacation and half in the hospital with my mom. She is having surgery. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. The then explains why Keir's mate isn't around but don't worry I will bring him in. And the Now part is really just a filler until the next chapter.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 6-<p>

Love Will Leave a Mark (RED)

-Then (Summer 1940 – Fifty one years after Ciel's death)

He didn't know why he had walked into his younger brother's room without knocking, didn't even think about it when he strode past his own room and wet towards the door next to his. His hand just wrapped around the small silver knob and all it took was a soft flick of his wrist to have the door open, the lock not set in place. But why would have it been? He normally knocked and waited for a soft 'come in' before entering or waited for Keir to open the door himself.

This time was different. This time his fist never touched the wood to knock and he just swung the door open.

"Keir you've been in here for days. What's wro-..." he never got to finish his sentence as he looked at the younger demon.

Clad only in his boxers, his hair still wet from the shower he had just took Keir stood in the middle of his room and it took on a second for the elder demon to see it.

"Get out!" Keir yelled anger flashing in his red eyes not wanting to answer the question that was in the matching set of Sebastian's.

"Ke-.." Sebastian started to say but in seconds the room darkened and he remembered his brother's lack of control of his power when angry as he watched the red eyes shift to a swirl of purple and pink. He saw Keir's slip of control of his form as he saw the lions tail flick behind the younger demon in slow angry swings. Speaking loudly of a hunter's danger.

"OUT!"

It wasn't that Keir yelled at him that had him back the few steps it took to leave the room. No it was the fact that he could hear an ordering tone under the anger filled words, hear the growl in his voice that told him there wasn't any room to argue.

The second his body was past the threshold of the room the door slammed shut, just inches from his face. He heard the lock slid in place but after that nothing.

Sebastian didn't understand. He thought they had no secrets between them. But to hide this from him? For how long has he kept that secret?

He glanced at the door one more time before he walked away to the kitchen, deciding that for once he would cook for them. It wasn't long before he had a full course meal ready and he knew the second his brother walked into the kitchen. He could feel the small wisps of the others demons power that had yet to be controlled.

"I'm sorry." Keir said as he stood by the table. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I shouldn't have let my power slip that far."

Sebastian turned to look at him and gave him a soft smile. "It's fine. I should have knocked." he said taking the plates to the table and setting two smile vials next to them.

"Yes you should have." Keir said and Sebastian heard a slight annoyance in the words.

"Sorry." Sebastian said and sat down across from him.

It was quiet between them for a while except for the quick words Keir spoke to bind the souls to their food. Sebastian looked at his brother watching him eat for a moment before he broke the silence. "You mate mark… What happened?"

"He left me." Keir said not looking up from his plate.

-Now-

Ciel stopped by his locker to pick up his violin case. He heard the sound before he even got to the room and all he could think was that it was a beautiful sound. He walked into the room and smiled seeing Sebastian. The older man sat on his large wooden desk, eyes closed with the violin resting under his chin as he ran the bow over the strings creating a soft melody. Ciel was quiet as he walked into the room, quiet as he got his own violin from its case and he sat on top of one of the desk close to his teacher before he closed his eyes bringing the instrument up before he joined in with Sebastian the two melodies mixing together.

Other students walked into the class slowly all quiet as the pair played until the bell rang and both stopped playing. Sebastian opened his eyes and he smiled towards Ciel softly. "Very nice Ciel." He said as he put his violin up telling everyone to find a seat anywhere in the room. He watched Ciel move to him and sit on top of a table beside his desk. "How was your last class?" he asked the boy.

Ciel started laughing at the question and just shook his head. "Funny. You'll have to ask Keir." He said smiling. Sebastian smiled at the boy. "Would you tell me?" he asked listening to Ciel's laugh, liking the sound. The blue haired teen shook his head. "No. I'd rather keep what dignity I have left." He said with an amused laugh as he looked up at Sebastian. "But it was really funny. And I think Keir just made two new best friends."

Sebastian smiled glad to know Keir was making friends for once. "That's good, I'm glad he is making friends. He needs some." He said as the second bell rang starting class. He stood up and smiled at his students as he explained what was expected of the in the class. He let the students say what instruments they liked to play and what they wanted to learn from the class before letting them talk amongst themselves. The demon walked back to Ciel. "So are you still coming over after school?" he asked sitting down on top of the table beside the boy.

"Yes I'm still coming over I want to know everything you can tell me about my birthmark and your tattoo." Ciel replied looking at the older male. Sebastian gave him a soft smiled and touched his knee for a moment before removing his hand and letting it lay in his own lap. "I have some cake at the house so you can have some of that if you want while we talk."

Ciel nodded his head, his hair jostling into his face and he swiped it back behind his ear smiling at Sebastian faintly. "That sounds wonderful." He said and looked up when he heard a student call Sebastian over. Sebastian smiled at Ciel softly. "I'll talk to you in a few." He said before going over to the student that called him over talking to them. Ciel sighed and ignored the feeling he had in his chest when Sebastian walked away from him as he grabbed his violin starting to play again.

Sebastian listened to the boy play as he talked to his other students getting to know them. He could hear every time Ciel would make a mistake, could hear the boy make tsk-ing sound of annoyance at the mistake, and smiled when the boy just took a breath before starting to play again. Ciel timed his playing perfectly, the bell ringing loudly as he played the last note. Sebastian smiled telling everyone to have a good day as Ciel put his violin up. "You're good." He said looking at the boy.

"I am pretty good aren't I?" Ciel asked playfully. "But from what I heard earlier you're not so bad yourself." He said as he closed his violin case. Sebastian smiled at him and shook his head as he packed up his stuff to take home. "Are we going to your house?" the boy asked grabbing Sebastian's attention quickly.

"Now hopefully." Keir said standing by the door. Ciel jumped slightly at Keir's voice and looked at the other boy smiling at him. "Well let's go get my dog and then we'll head to your place." He said smiling at the two ravens. The blue haired teen led the way to Bard's house listening to Sebastian scold Keir for skipping class. "The principal came and talked to me telling me that you didn't go to your morning classes! You promised to stay out of trouble that doesn't mean you can just skip entirely. You have to go." Sebastian said and Ciel laughed every time he saw Keir roll his eyes.

"If I pass does it really matter if I go or not?" Keir asked watching Ciel walk up to Bards house getting his dog. "Yes it matters. It reflects badly on me as a teacher." Sebastian said him though Keir was back to ignoring him when a large white dog ran out to them. Keir smiled and petted the dog gently. "Sorry about him. He loves people. Pluto calm down boy." Ciel said as he clipped a blue leash to the dog's collar. The dog switching his attention to Sebastian quickly bumping his big white head against the man's stomach, wanting attention from him.

"Tsk." Sebastian said under his breath looking down at the dog annoyed before running his hand through the dogs white fur. He glared at Keir when he heard the younger demon chuckle at him. "Shall we?" Sebastian asked looking at Ciel letting his hand fall back to his side ignoring how Pluto licked at his hand.

Ciel nodded and followed the two to their house. "We have a fenced in back yard so you can put him there if you like. I really don't want him to be near my kittens. They are too young to be near a beast like him." Sebastian said glancing down at Pluto. Ciel scratched the back of his head as they neared the house. "I'm actually allergic to cats. That's why I have a dog instead. I do like cats to a point but I hate how being around them makes me sneeze and makes my eyes water."

Sebastian nodded. "Understood. Keir could you keep the girls out of the living room?" he asked as they neared their small old home. "Yeah I will. I'll cook dinner for us too so that they stay in the kitchen." Keir replied going to the door unlocking it. Sebastian nodded "Thank you. Go open the glass door in the kitchen while I show Ciel around back." He said and smiled at Ciel leading him around the back of the house to the gate.

Ciel smiled following the older male around the house as he looked the outside of the house over. He knew by the style that it had to have been built around or before the 19th century not that odd for this part of town. The boy smiled when Sebastian opened the gate up for him letting him and his dog walk into the back yard. Pluto pulled on the leash wanting to explore the new place and Ciel fought to keep him still long enough to unclip the leash.

Keir walked through the kitchen Haven following close behind him as he unlocked the sliding glass door. He smiled watching Pluto run around in the back yard. He heard Haven meow and he looked down at her. "Alright I know you're hungry." He said and went to get her and Skye their food as Ciel and his brother walked into the kitchen. Skye meowed for attention from Sebastian but quickly backed off once she saw Ciel behind him.

"She doesn't like strangers." Sebastian said as he watched Skye run off to hide behind the island. "She also doesn't like Keir." He said chuckling and smiled at Ciel. "Come one lets go talk in the living room."

Ciel gave a small laugh as he followed him to the living room. He sat down on the old looking but perfect despite the age and he ran his hand over the old fabric feeling as if he was someone else and that he was somewhere else. "Sebastian." he mumbled softly and looked up at the older male. "I feel odd… Like I know all the stuff here." He said looking around the room see things that were just as old as the couch.

He shook his head of the thought and looked back at Sebastian. "Anyways what do you know of my birthmark?" he asked as he untied his eyes patch and placed on the table in front of him.

Sebastian gave a soft smile as he walked over to the fire place and grabbed two pictures from the mantel above it. "Do you believe in demons?" He asked as he turned to face Ciel keeping the picture hidden behind his back

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I never thought about it." He said as he tried to see what Sebastian took from the mantel. "I suppose it is as much as a possibility of there being demons as there is there being a God or a Devil."

Sebastian nodded slowly as he walked to the boy before slowly pulling the picture from behind his back handing them to the boy. "Demons are very real. So is the possibility of reincarnation."

Ciel looked at the pictures in his hands and his blue eyes grew wide. "My mom and dad!" He said loudly looking at the first picture. "But their dead!" He mumbled as he looked at the second picture. "And that me! And you! Finny? Lizzie, May, and Bard?"

Sebastian's eyes widened as the boy leaned over gripping his hair tightly. He watched silently and worriedly as he boy stayed quiet for a while before he slowly looked up.

Blue eyes looked into red they looked the same as before. "It took you long enough find me Sebastian."

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Please and maybe I'll throw in a little bit of Smut in the next chapter -winks-<p> 


	8. So Far Gone

Nope your eyes are not deceiving you THIS IS an update. What its been 2 months? hell of alot better than what I thought it would be. Got a new job. Its hell. but I like it. Collage semester started up today. My mind is so all over the place on this story, its really insane my mind is, I think I have parts of three different up coming chapters. Problem is... Point A has to come before B & C and my mind can't seem to get them in the right order. haha.

Anyways I wont hold you up any longer So go ahead and read on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

So Far Gone (Thousand Foot Krutch)

-Previously-

Ciel looked at the pictures in his hands and his blue eyes grew wide. "My mom and dad!" He said loudly looking at the first picture. "But their dead!" He mumbled as he looked at the second picture. "And that me! And you! Finny? Lizzie, May, and Bard?"

Sebastian's eyes widened as the boy leaned over gripping his hair tightly. He watched silently and worriedly as he boy stayed quiet for a while before he slowly looked up.

Blue eyes looked into red they looked the same as before. "It took you long enough find me Sebastian."

-Now-

Sebastian smiled going over to the boy quickly, pulling Ciel to him as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry love but I did look for you. The whole time." He said smiling down at him. Ciel reached up, tangling his fingers through Sebastian's black hair pulling him down to kiss him. "You really looked for me?" he asked looking around the room.

"Of course I did love." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "I missed you so much.

"I missed you too, Sebastian. I even tried to push it through my own head with dreaming about you even before I saw you again." Ciel said kissing the demon softly before pulling away from him and looked him over. "You haven't changed much." He said quietly then smiled. "Do you still have you old tail coat?" he asked.

"Of course I do. It's up in my closet." Sebastian said and watched as Ciel went to the stair. "You coming?" Ciel asked before going up the stairs quickly. The demon chuckled softly fallowing him upstairs seeing that Ciel had walked passed his bedroom. "It's in here love." He said opening the door letting the boy walk in.

"It looks sorta like my old room." The boy said as he looked around before watching the demon walk to the closet to pull out an old but obviously well taken care of tail coat suit. "Some of the furniture is from your room so yes it is a little like that but not exactly." Sebastian replied smiling at the boy.

"Pack rat." Ciel teased him lightly but walked over to him kissing him quickly. "Thank you for keep some of this stuff."

The demon smiled down at him. "You're welcome my love." He said before kissing him back draping the coat on his dresser so his hands were free. The kiss quickly grew in passion and heat, both getting lost in the sensation of the other only breaking away when their lungs began to burn for air. It was Ciel who walked them backwards to towards the bed, Sebastian gladly fallowing if for nothing else but to just keep touching the boy.

"I think it's time to get to know each other again." Ciel said a faint smirk on his lips before he kissed the demon again letting both their bodies fall back onto the soft mattress. Sebastian ran his tongue running over his lip softly and teasingly. "Are you sure?" he asked when he pulled away looking back down at him.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." he said, rubbing Sebastian's cheek with his thumb. Sebastian smiled and leaned forward kissing him deeply and passionately, pulling him closer. Ciel returned the deep kiss, his hand tightening in Sebastian's black hair, the other wrapping around his neck, Sebastian licked Ciel's lip lightly wanting to deepen the kiss even more pressing their bodies closer. Ciel mewled and opened his mouth, letting their tongues dance.

Sebastian let his tongue play with Ciel's as he pushed his hips against the boys lightly. Ciel gave a quiet gasp into the kiss, pulling Sebastian closer to him. Sebastian ground his hips against Ciel's again hard this time kissing him harder and deeper. The boy moaned into the kiss, pressing his hips back against Sebastian's, sucking on his tongue. Sebastian moaned faintly and ran his hand under Ciel's shirt lightly scrapping his nails against his stomach making Ciel moan again, his back arching and pressing his chest against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian kissed harder nipping at his lip lightly and only pulled away long enough to pull the boys shirt off.

Ciel stared up at Sebastian through darkening eyes, moaning his name quietly before he bit his lip as his hands played with the end of Sebastian's shirt, his fingers brushing over his skin under it lightly. Sebastian smiled taking the hint and pulled his shirt off tossing it off the bed to join Ciel's on the floor. Ciel moaned, leaning his head back "Mark me." He said.

Sebastian smirked at the request, if only boy knew what that meant to a demon, and licked at the blue haired teen's neck before biting down and sucking until there was a large red mark left. Ciel moaned softly and bit the back of his hand to keep quiet so that Keir wouldn't hear them. Red eyes narrowed slightly and the demons reached up pulling Ciel's hand away from his mouth. "Let me hear you." he said purring lustfully as he pulled the boy's boxers off his hips. Ciel moaned again, louder for him before grabbing Sebastian's hand licking the tips of his fingers getting them wet.

Sebastian watched as Ciel ran his tongue over his fingers before sucking on them. "Damn you have no idea what you do to me." He said with a faint moan just imaging somewhere else he wanted Ciel's mouth on. After a minute or two he pulled his fingers from Ciel's mouth once he was satisfied they were wet enough. He trailed them down Ciel's chest teasingly running them over one of his nipples until they reached his entrance. He looked back up at Ciel waiting for him to nod before he slowly pushed one finger into him. Ciel tensed slightly feeling slight pain but forced himself to calm down and relax letting a soft moan.

Sebastian smirked lightly as he licked and bit softly at his neck, thrusting his finger slowly before adding a second hearing Ciel moan slightly louder as he scissored them apart, stretching him. He curled his fingers searching for the spot that would make the raven moan for more. He heard Ciel gasp and moan loudly. "Found it." He said smirking widely as thrusting his fingers against the spot again watching as Ciel rocked his hips onto his fingers as he added a third.

"A-ah fuck." Ciel moaned rolling his hips lightly wanting more. "S-Sebastian just g-get on with it. I w-want you." he moaned as Sebastian hit his prostate again. He heard Sebastian give a growl like noise as he pulled his fingers out of him making Ciel whine at the loss. Ciel bit his lip looking up at Sebastian and leaned up kissing him before watching as the demon reach for the nightstand and pulled the draw open grabbing a small tube.

Sebastian smiled and pulled away from him as he opened the tube. But Ciel quickly grabbed the tube from him smirking as he purred the lube onto his hand before wrapping it around Sebastian's member stroking him slowly spreading the liquid from base to tip. Sebastian gave a soft moan and bucked his hips lightly into the boy's hand.

Ciel smiled and pulled his hand away before pulling Sebastian down kissing him. "Go on." He said softly nipping his lip. Sebastian nodded as he pulled Ciel closer to him the head of his arousal at the younger entrance before slowly pushing into him. He felt Ciel tense and he kissed him softly. "We don't have to do this…" he said and the boy shook his head.

"N-no… K-Keep going." Ciel said forcing himself to relax allowing Sebastian to keep pushing into him. He tangled his hands into Sebastian's black hair and pulled him down to kiss him as a way to distract himself as Sebastian finally pushed into him fully. He gave a faint moan into the kiss as he rocked his hips lightly letting Sebastian know it was okay to move.

Sebastian smiled softly and pulled out of him until just the tip was left before thrusting back into him quickly causing Ciel to moan out loudly. He was quick to set a pace for them, his thrusts hard and precise against the younger's prostate forcing loud moans of pleasure from Ciel.

Ciel moaned louder, his nails digging into Sebastian's shoulders leaving small crescent shape marks behind. Sebastian growled lightly in pleasure at the sting Ciel's nails gave from digging into his shoulders. He bit a little harder than he meant to on Ciel's neck drawing some blood when his teeth broke his skin. His hand traveled down in between them and wrapped his hand around Ciel's own arousal stroking it to match his thrusts. "Ciel…" he panted out slightly. Ciel moaned loudly, rocking his hips to meet Sebastian's own thrusts. His nails dug more into Sebastian, drawing blood. "S-Sebastian…" he moaned. Sebastian moaned and growled lightly going a little faster than he probably should, a little harder than he ought to, but he was too far gone in pleasure to even notice.

Sweat made Ciel's bangs stick to his forehead as he gasped and moaned louder with every thrust. He started to feel a tight coil in his stomach as he continued to hold onto Sebastian's shoulder and said demon kissed Ciel hard and passionate. Everything about the boy: his sent, the sounds he made, his taste they were all he was truly conscious of. He moaned into the kiss. Ciel kissed back passionately, moaning more as he licked Sebastian's bottom lip. Sebastian opened his mouth and dived his tongue into Ciel's mouth. He moved his hand that was on Ciel's member faster. He was close and wanted him to climax with him.

"Ciel…" Sebastian panted pulling back a little to look at him in the eyes. "Cum with me love…" he said moaning. Ciel moaned loudly at the house of his voice and he came hard. "SE-SEBASTIAN~!" He mound loudly, screaming slight and clenched tightly as he came, squeezing Sebastian and clawed his back. Sebastian felt Ciel clench around him and he moaned. "Ciel!" He said as he came deep inside of the boy.

Panting hard bright red eyes looked at Ciel and placed light kisses all over the boy's face before finally capturing his lips with his own.

"I love you." They both said together before both laughed smiling at one another. Sebastian smiled when Ciel yawned lightly. "I think a nap is in order. Don't you?" he asked. Ciel nodded lightly. "Just a little one." He mumbled tiredly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Soooooo...<p>

Like it? Hate it? Confused about something? (it's only to get worse if so)

Well tell me. Reviews are like flying in a TARDIS... Exciting and fun with a little bit of unexpectedness thrown. (for those who don't know what the hell I'm talking about just ignore it and think of a puppy.)

in other words... REVIEW!


	9. Burn Back the Sun

Hey guys! I come to you delivering this long filler chapter from my _wonderful _job! i just didn't want to wait to post this when I got home afterwards so here you are!

Also this chapter is entirely written on my phone... So yeah there are going to mistakes that I have missed and I apologize for that now.

Yeah so there really isn't much going on here and I really just wanted the chapter to end so that I could start the next one so yeah. There just a tad bit of info but not much. Also the song choice really means nothin it's just that song came on the radio a lot while I was writing it so it just kinda stuck.

read and review my lovely like kittens! (do you like being called kitten?)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Burn Back The Sun (Decyfer Down)

-Then (2013 summer)-

Ciel laid on his bed with his best friend Alios just talking and teasing each other till each fell into small fits of laughter. When silence fell between them it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. They knew each other so well words were unnecessary between them. People used to think that they were together because of how they acted around each other but that wasn't true. They were just two best friends who knew everything about the other as if it was himself.

There were no secrets between them, that Ciel knew of, though sometimes Ciel wished Alios kept some things to himself. So it was no surprise to Ciel when Alois asked him if he had the dream again. Ciel sighed softly looking at his long time best friend before nodding. "Yeah I had it again last night. I have it every night you know that." he said to the blond next to him.

"Yes I know you do but that doesn't stop me from asking. Was it the same as always?" Alois asked as he looked up at the ceiling so the other boy wouldn't see the look in his eyes. So long he has had to be quiet about the past for so long he has had to lie to his friend. 'You can't tell him. He has to remember on his own.' Claude's voice rang in his head and he shook his head as CIel started to talk.

"Yeah it was the same as allways. I just don't get it. Ive never met anyone with red eyes. How can I dream of it if I've never lived it?" Ciel said sighing in annoyance at his odd dream.

"Maybe you have and you just forgot. You know the human brain can't create an image without first seeing it." Alois said, no one ever said he listened to the rules, plus what could a little push or two hurt?

Ciel looked at him like he is crazy. "Have You ever met anyone with RED eyes?" he asked and watched as alois shook his head no. "Exactly and we have been friends forever so if I had met some like that you would have too."

Alois sighed and looked back at the ceiling. "Im just saying that you might have and just didn't realize it." he said wishing once more he could just tell the other of the past.

Ciel looked at his friend "And I'm saying you're crazy."

'Sebastian hurry up and find us. There is only so much lying one guy can do to his best friend before he spills the truth.' Alois thought before tackling his best friend starting a play fight.

333

Keir had spent the last few day setting up the house while Sebastian went around to the near by schools to see if they had any job openings. The young demon had just finished setting up his gaming system and the stereo when his other brother walked through the door. "Hey sebastian." he said as he sat on the couch letting the update for his xbox go. "You find a job today?" he asked never taking his eyes off the screen his finger itching to play.

"Yes I did. I also enrolled you into the school I made sure to pick some classes you would like." Sebastian replied and chuckled lowly looking at the two little bundles of fur he had in his arms. "I got a few things too." Keir looked over at him for a second then back at the screen before registering what Sebastian had in his hand.

"Sebastian!" Keir said getting up smiling lightly at the two little kittens. "Aww they are cute. I thought you didn't want any pets?" he asked petting one of the kitten's head who began purring while the other seems to give him a death glare. "I really didn't but i saw them and could pass them up." Sebastian replied smiling at his brother. "The one you're petting is Heaven. The other one is Skye."

"They are adorable." Keir said and tried to pet Skye who bit his hand the second it moved from Heaven. "Ow!" he yelped and pulled his hand away quickly. Sebastian chuckled lightly. "She's feisty." he said and kneeled down putting the two kittens down on the floor to let them explore the house.

"I feel alot better than I did before we moved here." Sebastian confessed watching the two girls walk around. Keir looked at his older brother. "That's good. Maybe that means you're close to finding him." he said.

"I hope so brother. I hope so."

-Now-

He woke hearing two things. One a high pitched song playing near by that he was sure was Ciel's phone. Two he could also hear music from downstairs so he knew Keir was possibly cooking dinner or playing one of his games.

Ciel groaned beside him as he slowly got up to find his phone. Finding it in his pants pocket he quickly slid the answer button over. "Hello? Oh dang I'm sorry Uncle I forgot to call you. I'm going to be staying over at a friend's house tonight is that okay?" Ciel said as he looked vet at Sebastian as the older man stood from the bed.

"Okay great thank you Uncle Tanaka. Love you see you tomorrow." Ciel said before hanging the phone up watching Sebastian get dressed before laying back yawning. "How long did we sleep?" He asked looking back at the demon.

"Almost two hours." Sebastian walking over to him kissing him softly. "So you're staying the night?" He asked even though he knew the answer. He smiled more when Ciel nodded before kissing him back.

Ciel gave a softly laugh under Sebastian once the demon pulled away. "Alois was right." He said laughing softly as he stood to get dressed. "What was he right about?" Sebastian asked him watching the boy. "That if i came over here that this would happen." The boy replied smiling at the demon.

Sebastian chuckled. "Well he's a smart boy then." Ciel laughed and shrugged as he pulled his shirt on. He was quiet for a money before looking at the demon. "Do... Do you think any of the others remember?" He asked looking at Sebastian.

"It's possible. But it is also possible that they don't or that they have little dreams like you did. There is no way of knowing without them saying anything to us." Sebastian said looking back at him. "But if they remember or not they are still your friends." he said to him.

Ciel sighed softly before smiling at Sebastian. "Lets go eat some dinner I'm hungry." he said and Sebastian nodded following him to the door. Once the door was open the loud music from down stairs hit them full force and sebastian shook his head mumbling about Keir and his annoying music as the walked down. Keir stood in the living room playing his xbox while singing with the song that was playing through the speakers and swaying slightly with the beat.

Sebastian went over to the speakers down to a more tolerable volume. "Do you really have to have it that loud?" he asked looking at his brother. "If you two weren't so loud it wouldn't have been that loud in the first pace." Keir said shrugging his attention never leaving the game not noticing Ciel blush at his comment. Sebastian rolled his eyes but chuckled softly. "We'll try to keep it down next time." he said grabbing ciels hand leading him to the kitchen.

"Your dinner is in the microwave! Just heat it up!" Keir yelled after them as he kept playing his game. Ciel laughed softly following Sebastian. "Your brother is…. interesting." he said looking at Sebastian as the demon heated up their food.. "Thats putting it mildly." Sebastian said chuckling looking at Ciel. "He is easily adaptable. Time went on and the world changed around us and he was able to just fall into the right part every time. But for me it was a little harder." he said just before the timer on the microwave went off and he pulled out the two now heated up plates and sat them on the table.

"Go ahead and start eating I have to get Keir to bind a soul to mine." Sebastian said to ciel pushing one of the plates to the boy. Ciel nodded and starting eating as his stomach growled. "Brother can you come and bind a soul to my food?" Sebastian asked the other demon. Keir hummed softly and nodded pausing his game before putting down the controller and walking to Sebastian. "Okay but if Skye attacks me again i'm going to toss her outside the next time it rains."

"You wouldn't dare." Sebastian said as he followed him into the kitchen watching as the younger demons pulled a smile vile, that held a swirl of blue and purple gas looking soul inside, from the freezer. "I would dare." Keir replied glaring at said kitten before he began binding the soul to sebastian's food.

Ciel watched keir and watched as the soul slowly bound to the food on the plate before he looked at sebastian. "Can Pluto come inside?" he asked. Sebastian looked at him before nodding. "As long as he is nice to my girls I won't have a problem with it." he said. Ciel smiled and got up giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the sliding glass door to let Pluto inside,

Skye looked at Sebastian when the dog walked in. "Don't look at me like that. I'm sure he's a good dog." He said to her and watched as she looked at Pluto again giving a huff of annoyance before moving to the counter to be away from the large dog. Sebastian chuckled lowly and smiled as ciel walked back to the table. "He will be a good boy I promise." he said to Sebastian who just nodded.

"Hey boy you hungry?" Keir said smiling at Pluto who wagged his tail excitedly as the demon went to the fringe to find some scraps for him and the girls to shook his head at his brother and looked over at Ciel. "Keir is going to end up spoiling hims if you not careful." he said and chuckled softly. Ciel laughed lightly. "He's already spoiled as it is."

Keir set out some bowls for pluto and the girls, Skye clawing at his hand before starting to eat. "You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you, you little she-devil." he growled at her before going back to the living room to continue playing his game. Sebastian shook his head. "I don't understand why she hates him so much. They've been at each other since I brought her and Heaven home."

Ciel hummed softly as he ate. "Maybe she is just over protective of you. I mean you got her during a rough patch of your life and she just wants to make sure you are safe. Has she ever seen Keir yell at you? Or maybe keir went all momma cat on you when you were depressed." Sebastian frowned softly thinking. "Me and Keir did get into some arguments but never bad ones were he yelled at me. Mostly it was me yelling at him. But I guess he did sorta go momma cat on me a few times. So maybe thats why." he said and looked over at Skye shaking his head at her. "Silly Kitten." he said and finished up his food, getting up to put the plate in the sink. so he could wash it "When you're done we'll go back upstairs."

Ciel nodded and stood finishing up quickly, wanting to spend more time with Sebastian alone. He took his plate over to Sebastian once the food was gone and wrapped his arms around the older males body.

Sebastian smiled as he washed the plates. When he finished he turned around in the boys arms and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Ciel smile softly and kissed back. "I love you too." He said hugging Sebastian and placed and quick kiss of the demons heart. He smiled up at him. "Carry me to bed like you used to." He said laughing softly.

Sebastian chuckled and smiled picking the boy up kissing him as he did. "As you wish my lord." He said giving a faint purr. He walked with Ciel in his arms through the living room and he paused at the stairs looking at his brother. "Make sure you go to bed early we have school in the morning."

Keir nodded and smiled over at them. "I know. Goodnight." He said to them before going back to his game. Sebastian smiled and carried Ciel up to his room smiled as the boy kissed at his neck. "You're going to have to stop that love... Not unless you want to go further." He said to Ciel when they reached his room and he pushed Ciel onto the bed.

"Hmmm and what if I don't want to stop?" Ciel asked looking up at the demon smirking as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this." Sebastian purred and kissed the younger as he pressed their bodies together.

The both pulled away when they needed to breathe. Ciel smiled up at him panting faintly. "Then I guess I'll have to let you." He said and the bothe chuckled before kissing again.

* * *

><p>So Halloween is thursday are y'all dressing up? If so tell me who you are going as. I'm am going to be the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who.<p>

Anyways even tho it may be a while before I post another chapter te next one will be centered around Halloween and all it's goodies. So that's something to look forward to.

lol I can only begin to imagine the trouble I have them all cause on such a night.

Review please!


	10. My Friend

So this came out a lot faster than I had thought it would... It also took a whole different road than what I had originally plane to take... but trust me I can drive this back to the correct road just took a small detour is all.

Always this chapter pretty much wrote itself. I started with the end so that is why it may read slightly different than the beginning. But the end just wouldn't leave my head so I typed it up and then started at the beginning. This chapter is mostly about friendship hence the title and song choice. You don have to listen to the song but it is slightly recommended.

ANYWAYS I will have the real Halloween chapter next I promise (I love Halloween so I have to do it).

Read and Review my kittens!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>My Friend (Nine Lashes)

-Now-

Months passed quickly and Ciel and Sebastian grew closer while Keir, Ciel, and Alois were nearly inseparable when the couple weren't together. And before they knew it, it was the day before Halloween.  
>The school was completely decorated for the day including Sebastian's classroom. The final bell had just rang and Sebastian was putting up the sheet music and student papers up in his bags while Ciel and Keir waited for him by the door.<p>

Both boys were whispering to each other quietly and thought it wouldn't take much for Sebastian to hear he chose to not listen in. Keir looked excited about whatever Ciel was telling him.

"Yo! What's taking you guys so long? I've been waiting outside the school for like ever." Sebastian heard Alois yell from the hallway and he sighed.

"They would be waiting for me. But I'm ready so we can go now." He said walking up to the three boys. "And I thought Faustus was picking you up today?" He asked.

"Nah I told him to stay at home because I wanted to hang out with Keir and Ciel today." The blonde said shrugging softly and linked arms with Keir. "You hang out with them all the time what's different about today?" Sebastian asked looking at the blond.

"Nothing." Alois replied shrugging and looked a Ciel and Keir. "Oh speaking of did you talk to him about the party?" He asked. Keir shook his head."No but I guess we will now." He said and looked his brother. "We were kinda were wondering if we could have a Halloween party at our house."

Sebastian frowned softly looking at his brother then his lover and then finally at Alois all of them looking at him pleadingly. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Just don't invite a whole lot of people." He said to them as the all cheered, though he highly doubted that they heard anything he said after the word 'fine'.

Keir grinned walking with ten as they started listing off who to invite to the party. "Well obviously we are inviting Bard, Finny, Lizzy, and Mey. Who else?" He asked.

"What about that cute blond that's in our first period?" Alois asked looking at them. "You know the tall one."

"You mean Ron? He's the teacher you idiot!" Ciel said laughing.

"Well that explains why he talks so much." Alois said like he never knew the difference. Keir shook his head at him. "Invite him if you want. Who else?"

"I don't know." Alois said as they got to the front of the school. "Hey can I stay over tonight?" He asked looking at Sebastian and Keir. Keir shrugged.

"You know you are welcome to stay ahem ever just like Ciel is." He replied not letting Sebastian talk.

"Great!" The blond said grinning. "I don't have my costume for tomorrow so will you come with me to my house so I can get it and some sleep clothes?" He asked looking at Keir.

The demon frowned softly before smiling and nodding. "Sure." He said and looked at Ciel and Sebastian. "I guess we'll see you at the house." He said and waved to ten as the left before following the blond. "Everything alright Alois?" He asked as he walked beside him.  
>Alois looked at him and sighed softly. "Not really. Something is wrong with Claude..." He said looking at Keir. "He keeps pushing me away. And has been for almost 2 weeks."<p>

Keir frowned and wrapped an arm around Alois shoulders in a half hug as they walked. "I'm sure it's nothing. Has he told you why?" He asked looking at the blonde as they walked into Faustus' territory.

Alois shook his head. "Not really. He just says that he's busy or 'not right now' or my personal favorite 'I'm not in the mood'." he said half growling the word in frustration.

Keir hummed lowly thinking. "I can only think of one thing that might be the reason... But I won't know for sure until we get to your house." He said and smiled at Alois to ease his worried. "And if it's what I think it is I'm sure he'll be pouncing on you in no time." He said chuckling.

They walked in silence after that and Keir kept his arm around Alois, only because he didn't like the part of town the blonde lived in. "Why don't you move closer to me and Sebastian or closer to Ciel? I hate thinking about you walking by yourself though this shit hole." He said looking around his lip turned up in disgust.

"I don't walk by myself. Claude always walks me to the cafe me and Ciel meet at or he just walks me to the edge of your and Sebastian territories. Oh I have a question about your territories. How do you know where one ends and another begins? Where are they? And how do you know when you crossed into another demons territory?"

Keir laughed softly at the questions. "Well Claude's territory is around the school to your house and I where I assume he works. Sebastian's territory is from out house to Ciel's and around the school. But mine is pretty much the whole town." He said watching as the blonde frowned at him. "So your territories overlap a lot? And why is yours so big? And I don't mean it like that so stop smirking like that!"

Keir laughed and shook his head. "Couldn't help myself sorry. But yes they all overlap a lot. And I have mine so far out because I wanted to make sure no other demon would come and harm any of you. My rank along with Claude's and Sebastian's are ingrained in the borders of our territory so should another demon come they would know not to hunt or go near certain places or people." He said trying to explain everything.

"You've never mentioned rank before..." Alois said looking at the demon.

"You should talk more about being a demon. I think all this stuff is interesting."

"Of course you do." Keir said shaking his head as the approached the blondes mansion. Keir stopped in the porch even as Alois opened the door walking through. Alois looked back at him in confused. "You coming in?" He asked.

The demon shook his head. "This is the heart of Claude's territory to enter without his permission is wrong." He said. Alois rolled his eyes. "Now that's stupid. It's my house so you can come in." He said slightly annoyed that Keir would hold what Claude thought over he did.

"You can come in Keir." They both looked to the main staircase where the voice had come from. Claude stood at the top of the stairs looking down at them. "Thank you for walking him home." He said walking down the stairs keeping his eyes in Keir as the younger demon walked into the home.

"It's no problem." Keir replied and he smiled over at Alois. "Go get what you need for tonight and tomorrow I'll be down here." He said and Alois nodded looking between Claude and Keir before rushing upstairs.

Claude watched Alois run upstairs before looking at Keir again. "Go ahead. I know what you want to say. You want reprimand me for not have sex with Alois while in heat. Well sorry kid I'm just afraid I'll hurt him." He said leaning against the railing in the stairs. Keir shook his head laughing. "Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to come a Halloween party at my house tomorrow night." He said looking at the yellow eyed demon.

Claude frowned lightly looking at him. "You know Sebastian dislikes me right?" He asked Watching as Ker nodded. "And you're still asking me to you house for a party?" He asked and again Keir nodded. "Are you an idiot? Sebastian will try to kill for what happened before."

Keir shook his head. "No he won't. Just like I can he can sense that you've taken Alois as your mate." He said and looked up to where Alois had disappeared. "And I honestly think you couldn't hurt Alois even if you wanted to." He said.

Claude frowned watching him. "You do know I was the one that killed him last time right? What makes you think I wouldn't again?" He asked the younger demon only to get a smirk that irritatingly looked like his brothers. "Because if you were to hurt Alois in any way I would personally rip you to shreds and feed you to my cats." Keir replied his eyes shift color to show his threat true.

Claude instinctively took a step back though he glared at the younger demon. "Threatening me on my own territory... How bold of you." He growled before looking up hearing Alois was coming back to them. "I think about coming. But I won't promise anything." He said before smiling at Alois when the boy walked down the stairs towards them. The yellow eyed demon gave the blonde a quick kiss on the lips. "Have fun love." He said.

Alois blushed and kissed him back quickly. "Of course. Bye!" He said and ran to Keir grabbing the others hand before dragging him out. Keir chuckled lightly as Alois dragged him out and smiled at his friend when the blond finely looked at him.

It was near midnight when Keir finally dragged himself to bed. He had stayed up late with Ciel and Alois playing video games while Sebastian was grading papers. He was half asleep when he heard the door to his room open and close quietly and he didn't even open his eyes to see who it was. There was only one person that would come into his room without knocking and without permission. He pulled back the sheets to his bed as he rolled into his back allowing the person to crawl into the bed with him, feeling the warmth of their body quickly as the other nuzzled close to the demon.

"You do know we have a guest bedroom right?" He asked the same question he always did, his red eyes looking down at the boy next to him who nodded. "Yes I know." The other replied looking up at him blue eyes shining in the dimly lit room only lighted by faint moonlight from behind closed blinds.

"Then why do you insist on sleeping in my bed?" He asked even though he knew the answer. It had become routine between them. "I don't know." The other said and he could feel the boy shrug softy as he laid his head on Keir's chest. It was a lie they both knew. For they both knew that the reason behind the other coming into his room at night was simple. Alois just didn't want to be alone at night.

So Keir allowed him to sleep in his room, to sleep in his bed next to him. They never said anything about it during the day and neither had told Ciel or Sebastian about their night. No, nothing happened between them. (A/n: though I'm sure some of you wouldn't mind that if something did happen) But it didn't keep them from keeping it their little secret.

"Good night Alois."

"Good night Keir." Alois replied yawning softly as the demon laid his head on top of the blonde's. "Oh and happy All Hallows' eve."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the chapter I'll do better next time.<p>

Also just like the others it's completely typed on my phone so if there are mistakes I apologize.

See you next chapter.


	11. This Is Halloween

Chapter 10

This is Halloween (Nightmare before Christmas Edition)

-Now-

Keir woke up to his bed empty and he stretched out hearing the shower running in the bathroom knowing Alois was in there. The demon yawned sitting up as he got out of bed going towards his closet to pull out his and Alois' costumes but a knock in the door interrupted him. "Come in." He said to whoever was at the door.

Ciel's opened the door and walked in. "Hey Sebastian just wanted me to make sure you were up." He said looking at him. "Oh and have you seen Alois? He's not in his room." He said.

Keir yawned again, "Shower. Something about needing more space... I don't know I really wasn't paying attention." He said and smiled at Ciel. "But we are both up." Ciel smiled and laughed softly. "Sounds like him. Anyways Sebastian is making breakfast now and we are a bit late so try to hurry up." He said before leaving the room again.

Keir smiled and went to the bathroom hearing the water shut off as he got his toothbrush and toothpaste out so he could brush his teeth. "Uhh… Keir?" Alois said poking his head out from behind the curtain. Keir hummed lightly looking over at him, his toothbrush in his mouth. "Can you hand me a towel please?" Alois asked and Keir tossed him one quickly before long back to brushing his teeth.

"Ciel says Sebastian is making breakfast and that we should hurry." Keir said after spitting and rinsing his mouth out in the sink.

"Hurry? You can't hurry perfection." Alois said laughing the towel around his waist. "You barely have to do anything! You costume barely had anything to it." Keir said laughing at him.

"Yeah well yours is just some of Ciel's old clothes so hush." Alois said as he went to the room to change into his costume. "That's not an argument!" Keir called after him before jumping into the shower.

333

Ciel was already eating his good whole Sebastian set out the rest of the food when Alois and Keir walked downstairs. Alois gasped seeing Ciel. "Ciel! You look so adorable!" He said going over to him quickly to feel the set of blue-gray colored cat ears on the other head. "How is Sebastian not all over you?!" He said laughing as he sat down.

"I ordered him to wait until school was over." Ciel's said shrugging smirking at the glare he got from Sebastian. "Truly a mean move kitten." Sebastian said as he sat down.

Ciel shrugged laughing and smiled over at Keir. "I didn't think it was possible but I think you look better in that than I did." He said looking at his old clothes from when he was an earl. Though the clothing was old it still looked like it just came from the tailors. "I doubt that but thank you. And thank you for allowing me to wear this. Also I really love this cane." Keir said looking at the cane before going to join them at the table.

"You could have asked to wear mine! I had great taste in clothes then and now!" Alois said and Keir looked at him. "If you sense of style is the same I'm glad I asked Ciel and not you." He said looking at the blonde's costume that really was supposed to be for girls. "Did you really have to choose slutty cop?" He asked raising an eyebrow at him. "You helped me pick it out!" Alois argued pouting slightly as he looked at his costume.

"I didn't think you would actually wear it!" Keir said and smiled at Alois. "You look good though." He said trying to make Alois feel better. "I know I do!" Alois said grinning making Keir shake his head as the blond started to make his plate.

Sebastian chuckled listening to the three before getting Keir to bind the souls to their food. The older demon smiled watching them as he ate before his attention was stolen by the clock in the wall. "You all better hurry up and eat we have ten menu tea before we have to go." He said to them. Ciel looked at him and smiled nodding.

Even with his warning for them to hurry up Sebastian still had to make them leave the house. "Out you go." He said ushering them out the door before he licked it behind him. "You three are more work than you're worth." He mumbled as he went to catch up to them the three having already started walking towards the school.

"I swear Keir if you trip me one more time I will break that stupid cane over your head!" Alois yelled at Keir after the demon had tripped him for the third time. Keir laughed grinning before he stopped walking frowning softly. "Did you hear me Keir? I promise I'll do it!" Alois said looking back at his friend and frowned. "Keir?"

Keir tilted his head before slowly looking around his eyes narrowing in anger. "Sebastian! There's a demon nearby!" He said his eyes snapping towards his brother who seemed more than a little annoyed. "Who cares? We are going to be late so let's go! If it meant harm it would have already attacked us." Sebastian said rolling his eyes at Keir.

"But..!" Keir started before Sebastian looked at him sternly. "Keir Raven Nyoka-Michaelis we were going to the school. Now." The older demon said saying the name that he knew would make Keir listen. Keir stared at his brother before slowly nodding his head embarrassed to be treated like a child in front of everyone.

Ciel and Alois stayed quiet waiting back a bit and Ciel followed after Sebastian once he started walking again. Keir was quiet the rest of the way to the school though he kept his eyes searching. Searching for the demon he sensed. Something felt... Familiar about the power source but it also felt new to him. 'Weird...' He thought.

333

The rest of the day wen by normally despite everyone being dressed up. It surprised Ciel how the teachers where able to keep everyone on topic. When the last bell came as a blessing to all the students and everyone left as quickly as they could. Parties, drinking, and most importantly candy awaited them in just a few hours from then and no one could wait.

In those hours they spent decorating the house for the party that was to come. "I don't want you all to be drinking so please stay out of the alcohol." Sebastian said to them as he was hanging strings of black lights around the door. Keir did the same wrapping the string of lights around the stair cases railing and she just smirked over to Ciel and Alois putting his finger to his lips. "I mean it. You can drink after the party when they are not so many people around to see." He said looking over at the three with serious eyes.

Keir only rolled his eyes at his brother before going to help Alois in setting up the smoke machines on either side of the living room. Ciel stop at the stop of the stairs handing a 'Do Not Enter' sign and a curtain of fake webs and spiders to try to keep people from the upstairs bedrooms. He defiantly didn't some horny teenagers in the bed that he and Sebastian shared and he was pretty sure Keir would rip off anyone's head if they entered his room.

By the time the first group of people arrived the house was completely set up and music blasted through the surround sound system. This is Halloween was one of the first songs played that had everyone dancing. Though Sebastian had tried to keep his eyes on everyone he was sure someone had spiked the punch... By someone he was sure it was either Alois or Keir. But for now the party was fine and no one caused a problem.

When Claude showed up Alois hit Keir for inviting him but was still happy to his boyfriend and the two danced together in such a way that was probably illegal in some countries. (I'll let your prevented minds picture that) even Sebastian and Ciel danced together for once letting their guard down.

Ciel laughed as he danced with Sebastian, pressing against the older male once in a while making the other growl his name. Sebastian glanced around quickly and when Ciel pressed against him again he leaned down nipping his ear. "Your mine once all these people leave." He said purring lowly. Ciel chuckled looking over his shoulder at the demon. "Why do we have to wait for them to leave?" he asked chuckling when he saw how Sebastian's eyes darkened in lust.

"Don't tempt the devil." Sebastian said before he felt someone's arm around his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Claude. "What?" He asked with a frown seeing that Claude looked worried. "There are two demons nearby… I'm surprised you haven't noticed." He said looking at the other demon. Sebastian frowned and looked around trying to find Keir. "Where's my brother?" he asked his voice rising.

"He's already gone outside to confront them." Claude replied just before Sebastian tore from him. "Keep everyone in the house until I get back." Sebastian said over his shoulder as he went to the door quickly. He quickly looked around searching for Keir. He frowned and reached his power out* to find the demons and Keir.

He followed the faint trail towards a park that was nearby. The closer he got he could hear yelling in a mix of English and demonican that was unmistakably Keir's voice. "Keir?!" He called out as he neared when they all were. He heard and felt the other two demons leave quickly as he neared them and heard Keir yell out a string of curses in demonican that he cared not to translate.

"Keir." He called again once he saw his younger brother standing alone. "Brother are you okay? What happened?" He asked going to him quickly. The older demon quickly looked the younger over finding that one if his hand was bruised and had blood on it and the other arm has a torn sleeve as if someone had grabbed him.

"I'm fine." Keir said and looked up at Sebastian his eyes still swimming with anger and a hint of hurt before he brushed past Sebastian. "Continue with the party. I'm going out." He said and was gone before Sebastian even had time to stop him.

"This isn't good…" Sebastian mumbled as he walked back towards the house.

* * *

><p>* My belief is that demons can feel each others power (though some are powerful enough to mask) So that is why Keir was able to sense that there demons near by and why Sebastian was able to follow them. Any questions just ask<p>

Anyways so I will probably be ending this soon... like 2 or 3 chapters (with a bonus chapter with Keir and Sebastian explaining some things about demons). I just kinda feel like I've lost some readers once they got their smut so ... yeah. I might do a small sequel later. Might.

See y'all next chapter.


End file.
